The Black Sun
by Jazy015
Summary: Viví en muchos mundos, he viajado por todos, Sebastian me ha enseñado muchas cosas, como Valentine antes de su muerte otras. Viví en las partes más oscuras que el mundo ha conocido. Soy la bujía de la persona a la que muchos consideran depredador. Mi nombre es Shaly Mongester, mis runas me llenan todo el cuerpo, pero la sangre de Clary Fray. También.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

–¿sigues observando las estrellas? –observo a Sebastian con su cabello plateado y sus ojos de tinta

–No tienen mucho que decirme –respondo mientras las observo sentada en el borde del tejado de un edificio –dicen lo mismo que todos los días

–No deberías de intentar leer el futuro, mi querida Shaly –pone su mano en mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello

–Siempre lo hago para mantenerlos a salvo –dije mientras desvío la mirada del cielo –y la noche en que no lo hice, mataron a nuestro padre

–Debes de superar eso –la voz de Sebastian parecía exasperada –ya no importa

–Claro que importa –me pongo de pie en un salto –pude haberle advertido que lo matarían, pude haberte advertido que te vencerían, pude haberles advertido que su plan ese día no funcionaria

–Hablas igual que Clary –dijo mi hermano con un tono dulce pero irritante, provocando que saliera de mis casillas

–No soy CLARY

–Por favor, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –levanta ambas manos como implorando al cielo –te lo he dicho, eres ELLA

–Ahhh ¿Si? –Río entre dientes –no soy pelirroja

–Pero eres casi igual –señala un mechón de mi cabello rizado y oscuro y yo quito su mano de un golpe –por mucho que intentes no admitirlo, solo eres otro experimento de mi padre que no funcionó

–por lo menos, a diferencia tuya, mis runas angelicales si funcionan

Camino a la entrada al edificio dejando a mi hermano de sangre, solo.

–¡No puedes cambiarlo! ¡eres solo un simple experimento! ¡Tu poder le dará fuerzas a mi rebelión y acabaras con todos los neflims que hay sobre la tierra! ¡Mi padre por eso te creó! ¡Yo por eso te deje vivir! ¡Yo soy solo un cuerpo! Y tu… Eres el alma

"El alma que arrasara con todo humano y sangre de ángel en el mundo, el ser que nos dará poder y justicia. Eres la única que puede matar a toda esa gran cantidad de gente, eres la única que puede acabar con ellos."

"Eres la única que puede matar a Clary."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Estaba en el refugio subterráneo del edificio, no muchos de los traidores sobrevivieron a la última batalla en la que fuimos vencidos por Clary y la clave. La mayoría que sobrevivió, corrieron en busca de refugio e intentando hallar a mi hermano.

–Deberías tomar un trago –Carol me miraba con preocupación, mientras me pasaba una de sus tantas bebidas alcohólicas de neflims que casi nunca he probado –sabe rico, te encantara

–Quiero un Whisky –digo entregándole el vaso de nuevo

–No seas pesimista –dice haciendo un mohín –yo que quiero que la pases bien un rato y tu con tu estúpido pesimismo

–Creo que deberías entender que lo soy gracias a que mi querido hermano no tan hermano, Sebastian, que me considera un experimento a punto de echarse a perder –digo con ambas manos levantadas intentando hacerla entrar en razón –nunca me vera como hermana

–Yo te veo como una –dijo la chica haciendo ojitos, provocando que me llene el corazón de ternura y la abrace

–Eres tan tierna, mi querida parabatai

–Es mi deber entenderte como TU parabatai

–Eres mi hermana de sangre –tomo el vaso que mi amiga me ofreció y me lo tomo de un solo trago

* * *

Observo otra vez el sol por el horizonte, todos están dormidos, el sol empieza a ascender por mi cuerpo, calentándolo. Si… esto es lo que me gusta, sentir el calor del sol y ver su brillo y su esplendor en un amanecer.

Estoy en el mismo tejado de la pelea con mi hermano de ayer en la noche. Miro el cielo y ya no hay estrellas, solo un cielo azul hermoso y despejado.

Voy vestida con unos jeans oscuros y una blusa ombliguera negra, mi cabello suelto y una chaqueta para que no me de frío el aire fresco de la mañana. Observo mi abdomen, una vez que el sol toque mi piel, desaparece aquella marca, esa marca extraña, que parecen labios entre abiertos de manera vertical. Y solo aparece cada luna roja.

–¿viendo un amanecer? –alta, cabello negro cortado en capaz hasta la cintura, blusa escotada, mini short de mezclilla oscura, si, Adhara

–Solo vine a calentarme –camino hacia aquella chica que me observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa –usualmente Sebastian te envía a vigilarme o como búho mensajero para que vaya a su despacho a entrenar con mis visiones

–Si –admite la chica –tus visiones son necesarias para nuestra rebelión, tus runas demoniacas nos pueden ser útiles, como para crear nuevas armas o cuchillos serafín pero con términos demoniacos

–Lo sé, y siempre es lo mismo –digo con cierta exasperación –lo único que veo es la misma marca de siempre en mis sueños

–Una estrella de seis picos –Adhara me mira con indiferencia –ya no me sorprende eso

–Lo hemos intentado –digo sin verla a la cara –lo hemos intentado con voluntarios y la hemos puesto en diferentes partes del cuerpo… brazos, piernas, cuello, abdomen, pecho…

–Y ¿eso me debería de importar? –Ríe exasperada –tu eres la, según, el "arma" de la rebelión, y no sabes ni siquiera poner una runa

–Hago mi mayor intento –río por la verdad dicha a broma de Adhara –ahora, ¿me llevaras con tu "amo y señor" o no?

–No es mi "amo"

–pero actúas como si lo fuera

–¿Quizás porque estoy en su rebelión?

–Lo único que haces es que parezcas su gata

Paso de largo ante ella y bajo las escaleras camino adentro del edificio hacia donde se encuentra mi hermano.

–Cabrona…

* * *

–¿Nada nuevo? –Mi hermano seguía mirándome a los ojos, mientras yo bajaba la mirada hacia mi estela –¿es enserio?

–Sigo sin ver nada –replico –solo… lo de siempre

–Ya la hemos practicado Shaly, y nada

Observo a mi hermano y luego a Carol que estaba junto con Adhara para vigilar la entrada de la habitación. Era grande, una sala sin mucho chiste, con cuadros y una chimenea, pero no era gran cosa, con olor a Moho.

–Te lo he dicho –hablo en voz baja –no puedo recordar o ver algo

–Entonces no me dejas opción Shaly…

Agrando los ojos, observo a mi hermano que me mira con indiferencia.

NO… No, con ellos… por favor, NO.

–Y ¿Si es un portal?

Observo a Adhara que habló con indiferencia, Sebastián enderezó la cabeza para observarla con una media sonrisa.

–¿un portal? –Sebastian dirige su mirada nuevamente a mí, diablos… es su señal para que con mi estela la dibuje.

Me acerco a una de las paredes sin cuadros. Gris, con trozos de polvo y ese olor… con mi estela en mano dibujo la runa. Una estrella de seis picos. No tiene mucho chiste, pero una vez terminado daba un aspecto lúgubre.

La estrella empezó a brillar, era un brillo extraño, un color oscuro que nunca en mi vida había visto, pero empezó a arrastrarme, sentía que mis pies eran absorbidos por algo, y pronto las voces de Sebastian, Carol y Adhara disminuían, a convertirse en susurros y luego, en puro silencio sepulcral.

* * *

–Así que… ¿tú eres la tercera hija de Valentine Mongester?

Observo a una extraña figura, un rostro humano, pero sus ojos mostraban maldad pura, al igual que su sonrisa.

–Lilith…

La mujer ríe al momento en que pronuncie su nombre, pero por alguna razón su risa, me parecía como un abrazo.

–Si cariño, tienes esa sensación extraña en tu pecho, porque no solo soy un Demonio Mayor, soy tu madre

–Y ¿Para eso me enviaste esa runa en mis sueños? ¿Para decirme que soy tu hija?

El demonio ríe en voz baja, sin despegar su mirada hacia mí.

–No –admite el demonio –era para enviarte un mensaje, mi querida niña

–Bueno, por alguna razón presiento que no tienes mucho tiempo, así que, dímelo de una vez

–No me hables de esa manera, chiquilla –su mirada se vuelve fiera, y siento que los pelos de la nuca se erizan –no reclames, ni le respondas así a un demonio mayor

–Lo… Lo siento…

La mujer demonio suaviza su rostro, y muestra una sonrisa no muy abrazadora.

–Muy bien –respira profundo –era para decirte que su tiempo se agota

Frunzo el seño y empiezo a escuchar con más atención.

–Y eso… ¿Por qué?

–Es Jonathan Herondale –la pronunciación de su nombre libera algo en mi pecho, y es dolor –Ya no es el mismo chico de antes, el último encuentro que hizo Sebastian con él, en vez de controlarlo, lo único que hizo es que se volviera mejor y más fuerte, y ¿a qué crees que se debe?

Aprieto la mandíbula y digo el nombre como si fuera veneno.

–Clary…

–Exacto, por culpa de ella y al rescatar a su querido amado, ha provocado que el chico se volviera muy fuerte, demasiado que quizás el nuevo poder que le dio la copa mortal para convertir a neflims en demonios no le resultara de mucha ayuda sin que yo les brinde otra.

–Y eso es…

–Como Clary, puedes ver a través de visiones runas, pero las de ella son angelicales y las tuyas solo son demoniacas. Y eso quiere decir, que necesitaras que libere tu marca del abdomen que cada luna roja, se muestra, para que puedas tener mejor visión de todas esas runas. Y eso, es algo que se te brindara a ti solamente, ya que Clary tampoco puede ver esas runas con claridad, a menos que el mismo Ángel Raziel, se lo permita.

Miro mi estela y luego al demonio. Me mira como si quisiera ver a través de mí, si no es que, ya lo hace.

–Cariño, cariño –repite con dulzura –debes entender, que lo que te estoy brindando es poder. Un poder que a Clary no se le puede conceder, pero yo te lo quiero conceder a ti, mi querida Shaly.

El demonio desaparece de mi vista, y cuando volteo a todas partes de aquel lugar oscuro, observo al demonio que esta a lado mío, con una de sus garras sobre mi abdomen, provocando que aparezca aquella marca interesante que casi siempre no se deja ver. Su mano, la gira bruscamente, provocando que mi marca brille y que un dolor proveniente de la nada, me retuerce hasta tirarme al suelo.

–Es por tu bien, mi pequeña Shaly –el demonio empieza a desaparecer en la oscuridad –cumple con tu destino…

"Y mándale mis saludos a mi Jonathan"

* * *

–¡Shaly! –Carol estaba sobre mí, observándome en el suelo, mientras habría los ojos poco a poco –mierda… ¡Shaly! ¿Sigues viva? ¡Da señales, carajo!

–¿Qué con abrir los ojos no es suficiente? –digo apenas en un susurro, mi garganta esta seca y mi vista es borrosa

–¡No! Para mí no es suficiente –me da un abrazo –carajo, me diste un enorme susto.

–¿Y bien? –la mirada de Sebastian estaba llena de deseo, deseo de saber, deseo de poder

–Tengo tu runa –digo con orgullo –y nuestra madre te manda saludos


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

–¿Qué acaso siempre vienes de noche? –Carol esta parada frente al tejado. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada curiosa –nunca te veo bajar de aquí a estas horas

–Me va bien vigilar de noche –observo las estrellas y luego a la ciudad de Nueva York que brilla en todo su esplendor –no por algo la llaman "la ciudad que nunca duerme"

–Pero también necesitas dormir –Carol camina hasta sentarse a mi lado, siguiendo mi mirada que esta fija a lo lejos de la ciudad

–¿no te parece extraño? –Preguntó la chica en voz baja –hace poco que te conocí y me volví un neflim oscuro, una traidora, Sebastian me ordeno que te vigilara y me volvi tu mejor amiga y te hice llamar parabatai, cuando en realidad no somos nada

–Yo recuerdo que cuando te vi en el discurso de mi hermano –respiro hondo –te veías asustada

Carol ligeramente sonríe, levantando sus rodillas hasta llegar a la comisura de la boca, rodeando sus ligeros brazos a sus piernas.

–Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con las leyes de la clave –me observa de reojo –soy una Blackwell

Agrando los ojos al reconocer el apellido.

–Tu padre…

–Si… -respira profundo –mi padre no era el mejor hombre que digamos, pero como quiera era mi sangre, y murió a manos de ese tal Luke…

–Yo… -si vi como lo mataron –lo siento

–No importa –dice con una sonrisa forzada –solo… quiero vengarme, por eso mismo no me negué a la petición de mi madre. Pero en la batalla, ella falleció…

Miro a mi mejor amiga en su punto más débil, es como las estrellas, pequeñas, brillantes, pero se que tarde o temprano van a extinguirse, o su luz se vuelve más oscuro.

–He notado –digo en voz baja –que cada persona que se volvió neflim oscuro, cambia, y su cambio siempre es emocional… pero tú, en lo único que has cambiado es que has fortalecido tu sed de venganza hacia tu padre, pero en respecto a carácter, eres igual

Levanto mi estela, tomo una de sus manos y empiezo a dibujar la estela de unión de los parabatais.

–**_A dónde vayas, yo iré, donde tú mueras, yo moriré, y allí seré sepultado _**–Carol toma mi estela, estira uno de mis brazos y empezó a recitar

–**_Lilith, será mi testigo, y aun más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti, y a mi_** –sentí una nueva marca en mi brazo izquierdo, un dolor agudo pero que amenazaba con llegar a ser intenso. Empecé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta que era algo que yo nunca había sentido antes.

Miedo.

Pero no provenía de mí. Si no de mi parabatai. Carol.

* * *

–¿Segura que no quieres salir? –estoy en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, escucho la risa maliciosa de una niña.

–Sabes, siempre me ha gustado jugar contigo a las escondidas –Maureen cantonea con su risita infantil mientras se sienta en aquel sillón viejo rojo de Camille –eres como aquel súper héroe de los comics, ¿Cómo decía Simon? Ohhh si, Batman, el caballero de la noche

–Prefiero que me llames gatubela-digo encogiéndome de hombros –así me haces sentir menos masculina

La niña empezó a carcajear más fuerte, era una risa dulce, pero lúgubre.

–Y yo que pensé que los neflims no tenían conocimiento de las historietas y cuentos mundanos

–Eso es porque yo no soy de un todo neflim –digo encogiéndome de hombros

–Lo sé, lo sé –deja de reír de manera espontanea pero aun con su bella y amenazante sonrisa en su rostro–y bueno ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

–Vengo a que me devuelvas el favor –digo cruzando de brazos y la sonrisa que Maureen tenía, desapareció –seguro que aun recuerdas que yo te ayude a asesinar a Camille ¿verdad?

–Que yo recuerde –la voz de la niña era dura como el hierro –fue Sebastian quien me ayudo

–Vamos –enarco una ceja –pero, si fui yo quien te dijo donde estaba

–Si –afirma Maureen –pero fue tu hermano quien me ayudó a matarla

Llevo mi mano izquierda a mi cinturón de armas. Maureen deja salir sus colmillos a modo de amenaza, se preparaba para dar un salto, pero cuando lo hizo, deje que mis nuevas armas parecidas a los cuchillos serafín provocaran que su ropa se atorara en el sillón por la fuerza del cuchillo.

Río entre dientes y me dejo mostrar más a la luz de la ciudad que se infiltraba en las alcantarillas. Pero una vez que mi rostro aparece, la mirada de Maureen se vuelve pálida.

–Esa marca…

–Vamos Maureen –levanto ambas manos a modo de indiferencia –se que puedes hacer algo por mi

–Pero, esa marca es angelical –la chica empezó a retorcerse para zafarse de mis cuchillos, pero no podía salir

–Hay cosas, que tú no sabes de mi, Maureen –acerco mi rostro al de ella, que desprendía sudor por el miedo que sentía, y yo podía percibirlo. Dejo caer el trozo de papel a los pies de Maureen en el que dibuje una runa con mi estela, y la chica intentaba en vano alejarse de aquella marca

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Tartamudeaba del pánico –¿Por qué viniste a mi?

–eres la única que me puede llevar a ese vampiro –digo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza –por ley de tu raza, mataste a Camille, la líder vampírica del clan de Nueva York, y eso te vuelve a ti en la nueva líder, era obvio que iría a buscarte a ti primero ¿o no? –Vuelvo a reír entre dientes –solo quiero que me des un empujoncito para que me lleves a donde yo quiero

–Y ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –la niña había ahogado parte del miedo para hablar, y sentía que por fin estábamos llegando a un acuerdo

–Haz todo lo que te pido –digo con voz fuerte y ronca, por satisfacción –y te prometo, que te doy la marca de Caín


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4.

–¡NO! –me levanto de la cama, observo mi habitación llena de dibujos de jace, simon, alacante, y otras cosas en general que había pintado, objetos, runas.

–¡Clary! –Simon entra por la ventana con una mirada preocupada –mierda, Clarissa, me provocas un gran susto

–Lo siento –me enderezo de la cama y observo a mi mejor amigo, que se encuentra ahora sentado en el borde de la cama con el seño fruncido –estoy bien

–¿Segura? –me mira con los ojos entre abiertos intentando acimilar si estoy diciendo la verdad o no

–Bueno… he tenido sueños extraños últimamente –Simon se cruza de piernas y me mira de frente para prestar más atención –he soñado con… Sebastian

–¿Sebastiano?

–Sebastian… -digo irritada

–Para mí siempre será Sebastiano –dice con una toque cómico –me recuerda al personaje de la sirenita, a ese cangrejo rojo, enano, chaparro y mandon. Ese cangrejo hablaba hasta por los codos, siempre me calló mal.

–Pero si tu ni vez películas de Disney…

–Eso es porque los actores y artistas ligados a Disney, insinúan a las jovencitas cosas pervertidas… -Simon pone cara de pillo –y en ella se encuentra la mafia…

–eres un pervertido, Simon

–Claro que no –Simon pone cara de susto –si lo fuera, ahora mismo no sería virgen

–Simon… Izzy y tu…

–No mal pienses –me interrumpe –lo que te contó Magnus aquella vez que intentamos invocar a un demonio, no es del todo cierto… yo estaba en la habitación de Izzy porque ella me lo pidió…

–Claro… si, si, si… y esos _dos puntos en el cuello _no se los hiciste tu –digo con sarcasmo –yo cuando regresé le vi los puntos de haber sido mordida…

–Te juro, que si fue un vampiro –me tomó por los hombros –no es el que tienes en frente

–Simon –levanto una ceja –no mientas, porque sé muy bien que estabas a punto de tener sexo con ella a base de mordidas

Simon estaba blanco como el papel y solo una palabra sale de su boca:

–Mierda…

* * *

El edificio está frente a mí, solo necesito un buen impulso para dar un gran salto y llegar al borde. Solo eso, un gran impulso. A diferencia de los otros, mi hermano y yo poseemos una gran fuerza física. Aunque la suya sea más que la mía, por supuesto.

Camino hacia atrás lo suficiente como para dar un gran salto, y al momento en que empecé a correr. Salte. Sentí el viento en todo mi cuerpo, siempre que hacia eso, sentía libertad.

Al momento de topar con suelo, empecé a rodar sobre mí misma, para así no romperme algo.

–La mayoría de las veces –volteo rápidamente para ver quién es la persona que habla –no escapas

–Adhara –digo en un suspiro de alivio, de haber sido Sebastian, habría amanecido muerta –Demonios, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Se supone que en la noche es mi turno de vigilarte –bosteza –aunque opino, que debería ser Carol la que tome el turno nocturno.

–Yo opino que a mi hermano le iría mejor si dejara de mandarme gente a vigilar

–No es que me guste vigilarte –Adhara –pero deberías agradecerme, no le he dicho nada a tu hermano, así que con eso puedo demostrarte que no soy su "gata" como él no es mi "amo y señor"

Dejo escapar una pequeña risa, y Adhara no pudo aguantar lo mismo. Estaba recargada a la puerta que daba entrada al edificio y al tejado, con ambas manos en sus bolcillos de su short, dejando, sus nuevas armas que ha conseguido gracias a mis runas a la vista. Se ve amenazante con esa posee.

–¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Maureen?

–Y ¿eso te importa? –replico mientras tomo mi estela y empiezo a dibujar una runa pequeña, apenas alcanzándose a ver en el concreto del edificio

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta la neflim oscura con el seño fruncido

–Protegerlos –digo al momento de dibujar la runa

–Hay glamuors en todos los edificios –reclama la neflim –no entiendo porque pones una runa extra si estamos a salvo

–Adhara –la miro con indiferencia, pero intento buscar las palabras para no decir mucho de mi plan –créeme, esa runa la necesitaran, una vez que empiece lo que está por venir

–¿qué? ¿Te refieres a la rebelión de Sebastian?

Reprimo una sonrisa, y aprieto fuerte mi estela. Me acerco a ella con rapidez, sin que ella pudiera moverse un solo centímetro, me encontraba justo atrás de ella, su cuello se veía desprotegido, pateo la parte trasera de su tobillo, haciéndola caer.

–No.

Ella en el momento se apoya con ambas manos para detener la caída, eso pone a sus manos ocupadas y por el movimiento brusco, su cabello deja de estorbarme y aprovecho rápido para dibujarle una runa en la nuca.

_"Es para iniciar la mía" _

Adhara agranda los ojos, voltea a verme con los ojos como platos. Me ha escuchado.

–¿Qué me hiciste? –se retuerce de dolor por la runa demoniaca, la tomo de atrás y pongo mis manos en su nariz y boca para dormirla.

"_Un favor" _


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5.

–y ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Clary al verme salir de su habitación

–Pues, en primera, tengo que ir a comer, deje por ahí botellas de sangre para alimentarme –digo acariciándome la panza –y dos, tengo que alistarme para ver a Izzy, tengo una cita con ella

–¿Seguro que es un cita?

–Amm si –digo encogiéndome de hombros –una cita "Normal" –digo usando mis dedos índice y corazón para señalar las comillas

–Si, si, si, si "normal" –me imita

–Lo del cuarto fue accidental, Clary, supéralo

–Yo no he dicho nada malo –dice riendo ligeramente –es solo que, ¿tu? ¿Haciendo eso? Me sorprende

–Vamos, Clary –la miro incrédulo –no soy tan inocente aunque lo parezca

–Eso sí lo sé –dice ella mientras me acompaña a la puerta de su cuarto y me abre para que pueda salir

–Pero por favor, usa condón –dice Clary en broma, yo me limito a enseñarle la lengua mientras salgo de su habitación y me alimento un poco antes de alistarme para ver a Isabel.

* * *

Camino por el central parck. Se supone que ella quería tener una cita por aquí. Izzy no es muy romántica que digamos, pero no le haría mal hacer algo rosita.

–Simon ¿el vampiro diurno? –volteo insofactamente al escuchar la voz de un chico adolecente, al voltear a ver, noto que es un chico pálido, desnutrido, cabello descuidado y cobrizo, camisa de los Beatles y una sudadera roja, y pantalones de mezclilla.

–¿Si? –pregunto desconcertado. El chico pasa a mi lado, como una señal para que lo siguiera. Y eso es lo que hago.

Pero diantres, huele a rayos.

* * *

Observo el techo de mi habitación, es pequeña, gris, un poco triste, pero es lujosa, mi padre Valentine siempre ha sido atento con respecto a los lujos pero… demonios… Padre…

(_Flashback) _

Observo a mi padre sosteniendo la copa junto con la espada, parece poderoso, grande, justo como siempre he visto a mi padre en un futuro, gobernando a todos, un directo y fulminante emperador.

–Yo me encargo del chico –eso me había dicho mi hermano antes de irse a pelear con ese chico rubio de ojos dorados. Eso había dicho, me lo había mencionado. Pero en vez de ver a mí hermano frente a mi padre, veía a aquel chico rubio, lastimado y sudado como si hubiera tenido una pelea.

_Hermano ¿Dónde estás? Padre ¿Por qué platicas con él? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa chica pelirroja que esta parada a lo lejos? Padre, en el rio está saliendo algo. Es un ángel, un ángel como el de las historias que me has contado de los cazadores de sombras ¿es raziel? ¿Por qué te mira amenazante? Te mira enojado padre, te está apuntando con la espada… Padre… te atravesó con ella._

–¡JACE! –la chica pelirroja grita al ver tendida a sus pies el cuerpo de aquel chico rubio. _Hermano, ¿Dónde estás? Papá ha muerto, nuestro padre ha muerto. Lo mató el ángel. El ángel lo mató. _

La chica se acerca el ángel. Dice su nombre… se llama Clary, Clary Mongester.

_Pero ¿Por qué tiene nuestro apellido? ¿Es tu hija padre? ¿Por qué tienes una hija? ¿Por qué… se parece a mí? _

_Espera… el ángel le está preguntando algo. Ella le está pidiendo algo… está pidiendo revivir a Jace. _

–Clary…

_Hermano ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué se supone que pasó contigo? Hermano…_

Corro adentrándome al bosque, ahí está, en el rio, estas en el agua hermano. Te sacare, pero ¿Por qué estas frio? ¿Por qué no respondes?

–Solo cárgalo –una mujer siniestra sale de la oscuridad, mirándome a lo lejos –ven, llévalo en tus brazos, te ayudare a mantenerlo vivo

–¿Esta muerto? –la miro con tristeza y dolor

–No, pero está a punto de

Era un demonio, lo pude oler. Levante a mi hermano y apoye uno de sus brazos en mi hombro y empecé a seguirla.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunte al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pero una sonrisa hizo que me aterrorizara.

–Lilith

Y desaparecí. Llevándome a una dimensión desconocida, donde había demonios de todas las formas, pero ninguno me tocaba, podíamos ser cazadores de sombras, pero ninguno lograba tocarme. Al contrario, me alababan a mí, o a él. El hijo de Lilith.

Mi hermano.

* * *

El olor de las alcantarilla era espeluznante. No atraviesa mucha luz, de no ser gracias a mi visión nocturna, no vería absolutamente nada.

Pero lo más tenebroso fue esa risilla sepulcral

–¿Hola? –el chico había desaparecido. Lo había perdido de vista al dar vuelta en la última alcantarilla para llegar aquí.

–Simon –esa voz…

–Maureen –digo con frialdad

–Hola Simon –dice con una falsa sonrisa mientras se deja ver aunque sea un poco para distinguirla con mi visión nocturna –ya llevaba tiempo sin verte, mi chico guapo

–¿Qué se te apetece? –pregunto al sentirme nervioso, Alec nos había contado todo, ella era la nueva jefa del clan de vampiros de Nueva York, y eso me obligaba a escuchar y obedecerla.

–Pues… -lleva un dedo a su barbilla –unas cosillas, veras, alguien vino de visita, y quería algo de ti…

–Y ¿Por qué no fue a preguntármelo él mismo?

–Lo hará –dijo fingiendo alegría –solo que, primero, necesita ese "algo" de ti para poder luego agradecértelo

–¿Enserio? Pues, apúrate y dime, que tengo una cita con mi novia y no le gustara nada que llegue tarde

–Ay Simon –ríe a carcajadas –Ay Simon, Ay Simon. Yo que tu no me preocuparía por tu novia.

–¿A qué… te refieres?

La chica se acerca más a la luz que se filtra pero sin acercarse demasiado.

–Mmmm… ¿reconoces esto? –deja ver un mechón de cabello negro y lacio, y aunque no tenga latido, sentí como un calor me empezó a abrazar el cuerpo, y llenándome de ira –Si, creo que si, es de tu novia o ¿no?

–¡¿Qué le han hecho?! –Me abalance hacia ella, pero el chico que me había traído aquí me derribó. Estaba muy bien escondido en la oscuridad. Me empujó hasta lo más oscuro de la alcantarilla, y varios vampiros aparecieron, tomándome de los brazos y piernas, evitando que pudiera tener algún movimiento.

–Sin tu marca de Cain ya no eres inmune a los ataques ¿o sí? –ríe en voz alta, caminando hacia mí, observándome en el suelo –bueno, ahora creo que no podrás negarte a lo que él te pida

–¿Qué hicieron con ella?

–Nada en particular –Maureen se encoje de hombros –pero no te puedo garantizar que siga viva

–¿Por qué lo dices? –mis ojos estaban a punto de caer en lagrimas, pero tengo que ser fuerte, por el bien de Izzy

–Porque yo, no la tengo

Oh no…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6.

–Debes estar bromeando –dijo Adhara al momento en que entra a mi habitación sin siquiera tocar señalando un mechón cortado de su cabello oscuro mientras leía Vampire Knight –mi cabello, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a MI cabello?!

–Ammm lo necesitaba un poco… -digo intentando no mirarla a los ojos, que penetran con la mirada

–¿para qué? –Pregunta muy secamente –dime ¡¿para qué demonios querías mi cabello?! ¡¿Para qué?!

–Para cosas –digo exasperada –ashh, no te corte tanto

–A ¿no? –Señala el mechón –fueron quince centímetros Shaly, ¡Quince CENTIMETROS!

–Te crecerá, te crecerá –digo sumiéndome otra vez en el manga

–Claaaaaro, y el hecho de que me hayas dormido ¿Qué? –Posa sus manos en las caderas –esto no se va a quedar así, ¡Me dormiste y me marcaste! ¡Me dejaste una runa en la nuca! ¡Cuando me levante, estuve retorciéndome de dolor por tu culpa!

–Es una protección –digo a punto de colmarse mi paciencia

–¿Protección? ¿Protección es que alguien extraño entre en tus pensamientos como si fuera libro abierto? ¿Protección es que se pongan de chismosos dentro de tu cabeza? –sus ojos se agrandan más –no Shaly, NO, eso NO ES protección

–Tu ni siquiera sabes que es esa marca –digo de golpe al levantarme de la cama para mirarla frente a frente –no sabes absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el porqué te la puse a ti

–¿Enserio? –Intenta ahogar una risa –¿acaso soy tu conejillo de indias? ¿Querías probar esa runa en mi? ¿Cierto?

–Te la puse a ti porque quiero que me ayudes –mis palabras hicieron que entraran dudas en la mente de Adhara, puedo escucharlas, es como si vinieran de mi propia mente.

–¿para qué? –fue lo primero que salió de sus gruesos labios, y pronuncio esas palabras con voz ronca y fuerte –tu me habías dicho algo de una rebelión _tuya _–hizo una pausa –acaso… ¿Piensas traicionar a Sebastian?

–Traicionar no es la palabra que yo usaría –digo antes de que empezara a formular más preguntas –pienso desaparecer por un tiempo

Adhara en su mente no entendía, pero en eso vi el brillo de sus ojos y luego subió su mano izquierda hacia su nuca.

–Quieres que sea una espía

Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza, y deje que mis palabras vinieran de mi mente para transmitírselas a ella. _Si._

–Diablos –especula al momento de desviar la mirada

–Solo será por un tiempo –digo para tranquilizarla –tengo algunas cosas que hacer fuera de aquí, y Sebastian no me dejara en paz hasta saberlo, pero lo conozco, esperaría a ver qué es lo que quiero y me seguiría para averiguarlo, y no puedo salir de aquí sin un cómplice, sin saber qué es lo que él tiene entre manos. Y ¿Quién mejor que la mano derecha de mi hermano para vigilarlo?

–Ahora entiendo –ríe en voz baja la neflim –lo sabía… sabia que esto no podía ser coincidencia

–Tú eras mi objetivo, sabía que me esperarías, ya que mi hermano te mando a vigilarme, eres la neflim más confiable que tiene, pero también tienes cierto aprecio por mi por ser alguien algo cercana a ti, y a mi hermano –tomo un respiro –solo era necesario esperar, puedo oler tu sangre impura ¿Sabes? La sangre de tu familia manchada…

La mirada de Adhara se volvía gélida y mortífera como un depredador a punto de saltar.

–No vayas a meter a mi apellido en esto –con el sentido de sus palabras, me di cuenta que di en el blanco –nadie debe de saberlo

–Lo sé –me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa triunfal, a saber que ya la tengo a disposición –te dije ayer que te estaba haciendo un favor o ¿no?

Adhara entrecierra los ojos, aun no sabe lo que quiero decir.

–Los Lightwood, querida –digo para darle una idea a lo que quiero llegar –te daré en la palma de tu mano la manera de vengarte de ellos

Quizás no sea la parabatai de ella, pero pude sentir ese deseo de venganza, ese brillo en sus ojos que lo deseaban. Deseaban esa sangre, esa sed. La saciaba.

–Esa –dice con satisfacción –es una muy buena propuesta

Bingo.

* * *

Atado de manos y pies, el olor a mierda me despierta. Profunda oscuridad, apenas puedo distinguir una sombra. Viene hacia mí. Estatura pequeña, cabello rizado, brazos delgados, piernas cortas. ¿Clary?

–Simon Lewis –es su voz, pero la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre no es la misma, es… ¿ruso? ¿Alemán?

–¿Vampiro diurno? ¿Te suena? –se está acercando, puedo olerla, es el mismo aroma que clary, pero huele… raro, diferente.

–Se que eres el vampiro diurno, Simon –puedo ver su rostro, es el mismo que ella…

–Oh por dios… ¡UN CLON! ¡Darth Vader Existe! ¡Sabía que Star Wars no era una mentira! Jorge Lucas es todo un loquillo

–Ammmm….

–Sí, lo sé, como eres un clon no has de saber lo que estoy diciendo, y más si eres un neflim –intento acércame a su rostro aun sabiendo que estoy encadenado –los neflims son muy estúpidos acerca de lo que sucede en el mundo humano, y deberían de saberlo más ya que viven en él

–Mira, para que lo sepas –la chica retrocede un poco intentando ahogar una risa –soy una neflim, si, pero si se muchas cosas acerca de los humanos

–¿Enserio? Ni siquiera has de saber quién es Darth Vader

–Por dios, ¿Anakin Skywalker? ¿El que se volvió malo gracias al emperador? ¿El que jedi que tuvo un hijo a escondidas con Padme? ¿Los cuates?

Me le quedo mirando un largo rato, y palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas.

–Por dios, eres un clon de Clary perfecto

Eso puso de malas a la chica, quien se hizo más hacia atrás mirándome con recelo.

–No soy ella

–Claro que no –espeto –tienes su cabello, sus grandes ojos, sus gustos y me imagino que has de tener también la misma imaginación de crear planes de manera espontanea, pero no tienes el color de sus ojos, ni el cabello pelirrojo vivo que siempre tiene, el tuyo es oscuro, tus ojos negro azabache, y tu mirada es fría y vacía. Esa mirada, ella antes la tenía.

La chica me observa de la misma manera en como Clary me miraba cuando supo que su madre había sido raptada o la de Jace también.

–No sabes lo mucho que perdí a causa de ella –dice la chica con nostalgia –no tienes idea de lo que sacrifique para seguir viva

–Me lo puedo imaginar –digo encogiéndome de hombros –aunque no sepa con exactitud quien eres

–Eso no importa –su mirada se vuelve gélida, y toda esa diversión que había en el ambiente, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

–Creo que este es el momento donde me dirás que es lo que quieres… ¿Cierto?

–Perdona si Maureen y sus vampiros te encadenaran, de hecho, eso no es lo que yo quería–fue lo primero que dijo –pero lo que quiero, es más que una petición, es un grito de auxilio

Las cadenas de la nada, se aflojaron. Sentí la punta de un cuchillo en la pulsera que unía a las cadenas, y las rompió con facilidad y lo mismo hizo con el otro brazo y mis pies.

–Quiero que me lleves con ellos –dijo con nerviosismo –quiero que me escondan

–¿De quién? –fue lo primero que pregunte al momento de quedar libre, me enderecé y la mire a los ojos, que en verdad, parecían asustados.

–De Jonathan –se me calaron los huesos –de Jonathan Mongester

–Y tu ¿Quién eres? –creo saber la respuesta, pero quería estar seguro

–Soy su hermana –su respiración fue cortante –y también la de Clary

Auch…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.

Observo la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian, son las tres de la mañana, lo más probable es que ande dormido.

–Adhara, ¿Qué haces parada frente a mi puerta?

Pero ¿cómo…?

–Puedo olerte ¿Sabes?

Típico de los Mongester…

Abro la puerto y entro en la habitación, solo doy tres pasos hacia él. Sebastian sigue en la cama.

–Adhara ¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunta, pero no viéndome a la cara, él seguía mirando al techo –se supone que deberías estar vigilando a Shaly

Respiro hondo, creo que es hora.

–En el techo, como siempre –digo dando un respiro –vine porque me dijo que viniera a decirle algo, señor.

–¿Qué me depara el futuro? –pregunta con ironía y yo solo tomo un respiro.

–Que morirás

* * *

La veo más de cerca, es bonita, igual que Clary, claro. Pero, aunque tenga los ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello. Su belleza le da suspenso a su forma de ser.

–¿Qué piensas? –me pregunta la chica mientras camina frente a mí, dirigiéndome a la salida de este apestoso lugar

–¿Por qué eres tan parecida a Clary? –Pregunto con curiosidad –acaso, eres su hermana gemela o ¿algo así?

Siento la sonrisa de la chica, pero siento que no le llegaba a los ojos.

–No –responde con dulzura –soy solo un simple experimento de nuestro padre.

–¿Experimento?

–Si –volta a verme frente a frente con una sonrisa –como habías dicho al principio, soy un clon, Valentine robó el ADN de Clary de alguna forma. Quizás con una gotita de sangre o su cabello. Pero, en ella experimentaron su cuerpo con sangre de ángel, y en mi caso, fue con sangre de demonio ¿Por qué crees que mi tono de cabello y ojos no es igual?

Señala su cabello con ironía y ella ríe en voz baja, si fuera una broma, reiría también pero… siento lastima por ella.

–Espera –me paro en seco –¿Qué… hora es?

La chica voltea a verme ladeando la cabeza.

–Son las once de la noche, Simon

–¡¿Qué?! –mierda… -tu no tenias a Izzy ¿o si?

–Sinceramente, no –dice la chica a modo de disculpa –le dije a Maureen que no exagerara mucho con las mentiras, pero de no haberte dicho eso hubieras huido con mayor facilidad

–Me va a matar –llevo mis manos a la cabeza –seré puré de vampiro a la Lightwood

–Upss –se encoje de hombros –perdona…

–Tenía una cita…

* * *

–¿Qué? –Sebastian se levanta de la cama –¿eso te dijo?

–Si –asiento con la cabeza, vi en el rostro las intenciones de Sebastián, pensaba en ir a verla al tejado –yo que tu, no iría

–¿Por qué? –pregunta como si yo no fuera alguien para darle ordenes

–Me dijo que si subes, morirás

Levanta una ceja, él no se ve que sea de las personas que crean en las predicciones, pero desde siempre, las predicciones de ella siempre son ciertas. Se cumplen, y eso, es lo que teme Sebastian. Que se cumpla la de su muerte.

–La veré en la mañana –no subió, eso es bueno –pero, dile que temprano la quiero en mi despacho

–Por supuesto –digo asintiendo con la cabeza, ya tenía mi mano en la manija, pero una mano detuvo que abrirá la puerta.

–¿Piensas huir también hoy? –me susurra al oído –¿Adhara?

Sonrio, es imposible que deje de divertirme esto.

–Señor, usted sabe que le soy fiel a usted –tomo un respiro –pero no en ese aspecto

–Siempre intento persuadirte –acomoda un mechon atrás de mi oreja –pero, nunca logro obtener nada de ti, ¿no puedes ser mi Sumisa aunque sea por esta noche?

Tomo su mano y se la retuerzo. Sebastian me da lanza una patada, pero yo le doy un golpe con mi cabeza en el abdomen. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo en el suelo. Le lanzo otra patada en el abdomen, provocando que rueda y se encuentre boca abajo. Acerco uno de mis cuchillos serafin a su cuello mientras me ocupo con la otra mano, de sostener sus muñecas por si intentaa algo.

Pero se empieza a reir.

–Adha, Adha, Adha –intenta contener su risa –como siempre, la Neflim intocable, aunque debo decirte que mejor consideres bajar tu cuchillo y soltarme por tu propio bien

–Estoy harta que siempre intentes tocarme –digo con rabia acercándome a su oído –sabes muy bien que no me gusta

–Lo se –ríe con una dulzura amarga –pero es divertido intentarlo. Sabe muy bien que no puedes hacerme daño. Juraste mostrarme lealtad con la condición de llevar a cabo tu venganza.

–Y solo por esa venganza –aprieto más el cuchillo –es por lo que me amarga trabajar para ti, pero no tengo opción

Suelto el cuchillo y me levanto de golpe, dirigiéndome a sancadas hacia la puerta.

–¿Te molestaste? ¿Acaso soy tan malo? –rie a carcajadas mientras cada vez que camino rápido golpeando el suelo, sus risas se apagan.

Shaly, si enserio tú me prometes lo que yo quiero. No me importaría ser yo quien derrame la sangre de tu querido hermano. Creo que hasta podría hacer barbacoa de Neflim si me lo permites.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8.

_Shaly _dice Adhara en mi cabeza _Shaly_

_¿Qué? _Pregunto con un poco de exasperación _¿Sucedió algo?_

_Sebastian, te quiere ver mañana a primera hora _dice un tanto exhausta _tuve que pasar muchas cosas para decirle tu disque "profecía" _

_Y ¿se la creyó? _Pregunto un tanto esperanzada

_No del todo _Adhara parecía nerviosa _Quiere asegurarse de que sea verdad, y se le ve en sus ojos Shaly, Sebastian tiene miedo_

Y debería tenerlo, digo para mí. Estamos justo afuera de la casa de Clary. Simon se acerca a su ventana y toca.

–¿Residencia Fairchild? –Dice la chica con una sonrisa alegre –¿Dónde andabas?

–Ammmm digamos que tuve un pequeño problema de camino a mi cita –dice Simon sin saber cómo reaccionar a la alegría de Clary

–Uhhhh Izzy te va a matar –dice la chica sarcásticamente mientras asiente con la cabeza

–Bueno, fue un pequeño desvió –asiente con la cabeza el chico al saber lo que le esta apunto de venir encima por no haber acudido a su cita –pero, era más importante de lo que esperaba

Simon se hace a un lado, dejando que la luz de la habitación de Clary pudiera iluminar en donde me encontraba. Pero una vez que la luz tocó mi rostro. La cara de Clary, palideció.

* * *

–¿Qué es esto Simon? –exclama Clary señalando a la puerta, ya que cuando ella nos dejó pasar, dejo a la chica en la sala, con Jocelyn y Luke sin comprender lo sucedido –¿Acaso te metiste en cosas con Magnus otra vez?

–Hey, a ese brujo ni lo he visto –me defiendo a regañadientes –no he hecho tratos con nadie, lo que te conté acerca de ella, es cierto, ella es tu hermana.

–Mi madre solo parió a dos hijos –dijo la chica rechinando los dientes –y esos dos, son Sebastian y yo

–Es un clon –digo con pasiencia pero ella seguía ladeando la cabeza –no es tu hermana en si, pero, ella es un clon tuyo, pero usaron sangre de demonio

–Entonces ¿es obra de Sebastian? –voltea a ver a la puerta, pero yo recargo una mano en su hombro

–No Clary, esto, fue obra de tu padre –digo con cautela –ella, es un experimento creado hace mucho tiempo

–Simon, creo que…

El teléfono de Clary suena, y contesta.

–¿Si? –se escucha un voz enojada, y no dejaba de hablar en ningún instante

–Sí, es cierto lo que les dijo Luke –dice ella en un suspiro –tienen que venir

Cuelga.

–¿Estás preparado Lewis? –Voltea a verme con una sonrisa no muy convenenciera –Izzy y Alec vienen en camino

Estoy muerto.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9.

–A ver si entendí –Isabel tenía una mano en la frente por el enojo que sentía en el momento –¿me dejaste plantada, en el parque, todo porque esa tal insoportable acosadora tuya, Maureen, te llevó a una trampa para que pudieras hablar con ella? –Dice señalando a la neflim oscura –y todo, ¿para qué ella te pidiera ayuda, cuando pudo venir directamente a decírnoslo?

–¿Acaso, lo que mis ojos están viendo son celos por venir a verme y recurrir a mi? ¿En vez de recurrir a _ustedes_?

–Simon… -pronunció Izzy mi nombre con suma irritación

–Estaba ella siendo vigilada por sebastian –replico señalando a la pobre chica sentada en el sofá de Luke –le costó trabajo pedir ayuda

–Disculpa –interrumpe la clon de Clary –pero no me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Shaly, Shaly Mongester

–Lo que yo no entiendo –los interrumpe Alec ignorando la presentación de la chica –es ¿Por qué le pidió ayuda a Maureen? Ella no está aliada con Sebastian que yo sepa

–Bueno ¿y si quiere algo? –opinó Jocelyn analizando la situación, ya que cuando su hija la había despertado con un clon en su sofá, no quiso quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué querría tu hermano psicópata adicto al sexo… -Izzy dejo la pregunta en el aire –con un vampiro?

El clon dejo escapar una risa infantil, sonaba como si estuviéramos pasando algo por alto.

–Perdonen, es que –no paraba de reír –me hizo gracia lo de _tu hermano psicópata adicto al sexo _

–¿tu sabes algo? –Izzy se dirigía a ella de una manera muy fría, pero la chica no parecía intimidarle su actitud en lo absoluto

–Ammm… si quieres –ofreció Clary –puedo ir por un poco de café si gustas

–Por favor –dijo la chica suturando su enojo

–Yo voy –dijo Luke huyendo a la cocina, ya que él no quería ver la furia de ninguna de las chicas presentes

–Bueno –la chica intento ahogar una risa para ponerse más serios –pónganse a analizar, en primera, me imagino que ustedes han de saber que _Maureen _mató a la vampiresa Camile ¿cierto? Bueno, en segunda, una vampira recién salidita del horno, no pudo matarla así como así –se encoje de hombros –digo, es una vampira sin experiencia, contra una vampira de cientos de años de edad con conocimiento del submundo

"¿acaso no es obvio que recibió ayuda? Pero, la pregunta que ustedes pensaran ahora es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastian ayudó a una vampira débil y muy normal a convertirse en la líder del clan de Nueva York? ¿Qué no es obvio? Porque Sebastian es de los que cuando ayudan con un favor, quiere uno de regreso. Esperara el tener su ayuda con algo, él querrá algo a cambio, solo quiere que ella le deba un favor tan grande que pueda compensárselo después"

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquella observación, por mucho que Izzy no lo quiera admitir, es que aquella chica es lista.

–Sebastian no quiere algo ahora mismo –dijo la chica con suma seriedad –pero se los aseguro, llegara un momento en que querrá

–Aquí les traigo café –dijo Luke tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, dios, por un momento no me sentí el único nervioso en la sala

–Luke, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –Clary mira a su padrastro con curiosidad –¿Por qué estas nervioso?

–¿Yo? –Pregunta el hombre desconcertado –lo lamento Clary, ya sé que la mayoría del tiempo me encuentro tranquilo, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas extrañas, ya que, la última vez que vino un hermano tuyo a mi casa, termine con una daga de plata en el pecho, y no quiero que otro hermano_ tuyo_ me termine dando en el corazón

–no creo que ella vaya a lanzarte una daga en el pecho –digo para tranquilizarlo –Luke

–Gracias Simon –dijo el hombre aun nervioso –pero aun así, quiero estar precavido por si acaso

–Si quisiera darte un tiro con una daga de plata en el corazón –dijo la chica en un suspiro –ya lo habría hecho

–no creo que seas tan buena como Sebastian –espetó Izzy

–Uy créeme –rió la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –con los cuchillos, mi hermano es peor que yo, imagínate como he de tirar

–Ya me lo imagino…

–¿podrían tranquilizarse? –La mirada de Jocelyn era de advertencia –las dos

–Perdóname –dijo la clon de Clary con una sonrisa irritante –pero, yo no tengo la culpa de que la novia del vampiro esté echando humos por los celos que me tiene

–¡Yo no te tengo celos!

–Ahí esta –señala Shaly a Izzy –el primer síntoma de los celos, la _negación_

–Esto es ridículo –espeta Isabel –no tengo porque seguir aguantando esto, le damos nuestra ayuda y lo único que hace es sacarnos de quicio

–Técnicamente –se aclaró la garganta su hermano –la que se está sacando de quicio, eres tu

–¡ARGG! –Estalló la neflim –¡Me largo de aquí!

Isabel salió golpeando con sus tacones el suelo por el enojo. Mientras tanto, me limite a seguirla.

–Y así, querido publico –dijo la chica de rizos negros mientras nos observaba a mí y a Izzy salir de la casa –es como un condenado vampiro, va directo a una muerte súbita

–¿de casualidad no combinaron sangre Herondale contigo? –pregunta Clary con curiosidad mientras los aun presentes en la sala, la observan –digo… tiene el mismo sentido del humor que Jace

–No lo creo –negó Alec en un susurro a la oreja de Clary, mientras la neflim desconocida miraba divertida hacia la puerta donde había salido detrás de Izzy.

* * *

–Deja de seguirme –pronuncio esas palabras con irritación –Simon

–Bueno –me encojo de hombros –como mínimo me quería disculpar contigo sin tener gente a nuestro alrededor

–¿Por ella me dejaste plantada? –Señala la chica a la casa –¿por ella?

–Fue por ti –esas palabras no se las esperaba Isabel, quien ladeo la cabeza confundida

–¿Qué?

–Cuando iba de camino al parque –desvió la mirada hacia el cielo –un chico recipiente, un juguete de indias de un vampiro me llevó a Maureen –hago una pausa –ya oíste lo demás de la historia, a excepción de la parte en que omití, donde Maureen me había dicho que te tenían, y me mostró un mechón de cabello tuyo, con tu aroma

Instintivamente, Isabel toco su cabello negro azabache, pero seguía mirándome con esos ojos llenos de sorpresa.

–Tenía miedo –dije con sinceridad –miedo a que te hubieran hecho algo, y me lo crei, pensé que era tu cabello, hasta que cuando conocí a la clon de Clary y me dijo que tu estabas bien, que aquella acosadora mía había exagerado. Pero pensé…

Deje escapar un suspiro, odio mostrarme sentimental.

–no tienes porque decírmelo –dijo Isabel Lightwood con un rubor exagerado en sus mejillas –odio que te pongas sentimental, haces que me ponga nerviosa

Por lo menos en algo estamos de acuerdo.

–ven –tomó de mi mano, y me llevó de vuelta a la casa de Luke –tenemos cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para cursilerías…

Esa es la Izzy que conozco.

–no es por ser malo –digo mientras busco las palabras adecuadas para no hacerla enfadar de nuevo –pero, creo que deberías disculparte con ella

–No lo hare

–Pero Izzy…

–No voy a humillarme disculpándome con ella, no mientras mi orgullo siga en pie –creo que si sigo insistiendo, no obtendré nada –quizás se lo compense con algo, más no será pidiéndole perdón

Bueno, si así lo quieres…

* * *

–Vaya –exclama Clary –pero si que lo resolvieron bien rapidito, pensé que tardarían horas allá afuera

–no somos como tú y Jace –dijo la chica con su máscara de orgullo en el rostro –Clary

Miro a mi alrededor, al parecer el vampiro diurno ya arregló sus problemas con su novia, solo quedan algunas cosillas por responder. Mientras espero alguna noticia de Adhara o alguna sensación extraña proviniéndome de mi parabatai. No me queda mucho tiempo. Donde se encuentra mi hermano ya va a amanecer. Son solo cuatro horas de diferencia de su horario desde el triangulo de las bermudas a Nueva York

–ok… tranquila –dijo la chica con ambas manos al aire –no tienes por qué estar molesta

–bueno –interrumpe Alec –creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo por hoy, pero, quisiera saber, ¿Por qué huiste de Sebastian?

Trague saliva, preparada para decir lo que tenía que decir.

–Porque yo soy el arma que usara contra ustedes

–¿Un arma? –fue la típica pregunta que haría cualquier persona, pero trate de limitarme a suspirar

–Bueno, póntelo a pensar –digo mirando al chico de los ojos azules con una media sonrisa –clon de Clary, cualidades de Clary, mismo carácter, mismos gustos, mismos _talentos. _Eso… ¿te dice algo?

El chico al principio no entendía nada, pero su mirada se puso más pálida que la de un muerto. Pero más el de Clary.

–tienes visiones de runas igual que yo

–_¡Taran! _–digo fingiendo sorpresa –mi querida hermana gemela ha resuelto el acertijo, exacto Clary, tengo la misma habilidad que tú en ver las runas, ¿a que crees que se deba el hecho de haber creado una clon igual que tu? No era para pasar el tiempo en un laboratorio haciéndole de científico loco, eso te lo aseguro

–¿creen que deberíamos comentarle a la Clave? –sugirió Isabel

–¿acerca de mi existencia? ¿Mi paradero? –Exclamo horrorizada –si les dicen que soy un clon de Clary, pensaran que soy un peligro si sigo existiendo y me asesinaran, les pedí ayuda para que me ocultaran, no para que me dejen como cebo en otro lago de pirañas

–no tenemos otra alternativa –dice la chica exasperada

–Si, si la hay –dice Alec sumido en sus pensamientos –pero la idea no te gustara y aparte, no depende solo de nosotros

–¿A que te refieres con nosotros? –pregunta la chica a su hermano

–La única manera –dice este pasando la mirada a todos, pero se detiene con Luke –es que los presentes en la clave y el Conclave estén de acuerdo con la existencia de esta chica

Hace una pausa, y esta vez mira solo a su hermana.

–Los vampiros, las hadas, los brujos y la clave, no la querrán. Te apuesto todo lo que quieras, que la asesinaran aun teniendo el apoyo de los licántropos –toma aire –pero, solo encuentro dos opciones… y eso, nos daría como mínimo el cincuenta por ciento de ventaja

–Quieres que nuestro padre tome el puesto de inquisidor –dice la chica en un largo suspiro

–Exacto –dice su hermano un poco más tranquilo –y eso, te tocará a ti convencerlo de que tome el puesto

–¿A mí?

–Ya sé que nuestro padre no es de tu agrado –dice el chico posando ambas manos en los hombros de su hermana –y lo entiendo, pero tú eres la única que podrá

–y ¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunta su hermana, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

–Yo hablare con Magnus –dice el chico con un suspiro –quizás, él pueda ayudarnos

Muy bien. Sigan juntando sus piezas.

A mí me están dando la oportunidad de moverlas.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, ligeramente iluminado. Con ese olor a dulce, los típicos frutos de las hadas.

–Carol Blackwell –dice la Reina de las hadas como si el nombre fuera terciopelo –sabia que vendrías

–Solo vengo de búho mensajero –digo encogiéndome de hombros –espero no estar molestándola

–Al contrario –dice la reina mientras con uno de sus dedos juega con el contenido de ese licor rosa de su copa. Creo que de ahí viene el olor a dulce –siempre me apetece escuchar las noticias de Sebastian –olfatea el olor a dulzón de su copa –son como dulces que caen del cielo

–No vengo de parte de Sebastian –digo ladeando la cabeza a modo de disculpa –si no de su hermana

–Hmmm –se endereza de su asiento la Reina –eso suena más interesante, y dime ¿Qué es lo que necesita nuestra querida Shaly?

Me imagine que sabría que necesitaba algo, siempre es así. Ella lo sabe todo.

–Quiere invitarte a su espectáculo –digo entregándole a una de las hadas servidoras de la reina, un rollo de pergamino –y quiere que estés en primera fila

Cuando una de las hadas, le da el pergamino a la Reina, ésta lo abre con elegancia y endereza la cabeza mientras lee el contenido, y luego deja salir de su rostro, esa hermosa sonrisa que mataría a cualquier mundano. Esa hermosa y celestial sonrisa.

–Hmmm –toma un largo sorbo de su copa –y parece que será un espectáculo excepcional, pero ¿a qué se debe esta invitación?

Me encojo de hombros, limitándome a sonreír y decir la siguiente frase con dulzura.

–Yo solo soy un búho mensajero majestad, y he cumplido con mi deber, lo único que ella me pidió que le dijera en persona es –hago una pausa y miro a la reina a los ojos –que solo quiere que elija bien al bando ganador

La reina entrecierra los ojos mientras se limitaba a pensar, si eso era una advertencia o una amenaza

–yo siempre reconsidero mis opciones

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y agradecer toda su atención prestada, mientras me retiro de aquella madriguera infestada de hadas tan rápido como si fuera una colmena de avispas.

Solo espero que enserio reconsidere sus opciones.

Porque lo que está por venir es más grande de lo que aparenta. Y puede elegir, al bando equivocado.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10.

–y bien, dejando de largo esto… -empieza a decir Simon –¿Dónde va a dormir?

Observo a mi mejor amigo de soslayo y lo arrastro al pasillo que da a mi recamara.

–No –digo de golpe

–No ¿Qué?

–No la dejare dormir aquí si esa era realmente la pregunta que querías decir

–Bueno pues… creo que siendo tu hermana –se encoje de hombros –crei que querrías conocerla mejor

–No es mi hermana Simon, es-un-CLON

–¿Y-eso-que?

–Que no la quiero tener en mi casa –digo exasperada –entiéndelo, no es de fiar…

–¿Por qué piensas eso?

–¿Enserio? –lo miro incrédula cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja –te raptó, te encadenó de brazos y piernas y luego me preguntas ¿Por qué no es de _fiar_?

–Bueno, bueno –dice rindiéndose –pero esa fue Maureen, ella no fue quien me _encadenó _

–y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Me noquearon, pero antes de entrar a la pura y bendita _inconsciencia –_pronuncia esa palabra como si fuera un pecado –sentí como varios vampiros me encadenaron en ciertas alcantarillas de la ciudad

–pero ¿y si los vampiros estaban bajo el mando de _ella _y no de Maureen? –Me encojo de hombros –digo, es una posibilidad

–Yo se cuando una persona miente Clary –dice Simon observándome un poco incomodo –ella no es mala, es agradable incluso, ¡Por dios! Sabe de películas de ¡Starwars! Y ha leído comic's y mangas incluso, ella es tan…

–¿Yo? –digo de golpe, que saca a Simon de orbita

–Iba a decir genial –dice con timidez al darse cuenta de mi enojo, pero me limito a guardar silencio aun cruzada de brazos y mirando a otro lado mientras pienso.

–Dale una oportunidad –dice mi mejor amigo con dulzura –no es mala, créeme

Sigo callada unos minutos, y suspiro al ver que no tengo otra opción.

–Si la dejo, solo será para conocer sus intenciones, si son buenas o malas –señalo a la chica y luego a él –¿hecho?

* * *

–No –dice Alec con suma autoridad –ella debe ir al Instituto

–¿Qué? –Clary lo mira incrédula –¿es enserio? Y yo que ya había decidido que se quedara a vivir aquí

–¿Vivir? –se aclara la garganta Jocelyn

–Digo… dormir –corrige Clary

–Absolutamente no –vuelve a repetir Alec –si pidió protección, se la daremos. A cambio de que ella nos de información de sebastian.

¿Es enserio?

–Si eso quieren –digo encogiéndome de hombros –les diré todo lo que quieran, solo ayúdenme en esconderme de mi hermano

–Pero, ahí es donde irá a buscar primero –Luke era ahora quien hablaba –será un blanco fácil

–No si la mantenemos bajo tierra –dice Isabel con superioridad –hay pasadizos antiguos que nos pueden servir para mantenerla a salvo

Mucho mejor.

–En tal caso… -se encoje de hombros Alec –¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

El instituto de Nueva York es enorme, y un poco lúgubre para mi gusto.

_Shaly _alguien susurra mi nombre _Shaly_

_¿si? _

No hay respuesta.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Clary un poco desconfiada de mi forma de ser tan similar al de ella. Es por genética, no es porque quisiera ser como ella.

–Nada –digo intentando no mirarla. Tenía su vista fija en mí, podía sentir esa desconfianza brotando no solo de ella, sino de todos los que están a mí alrededor. No parecen guardaespaldas, si no la escolta de un asesino de élite como en las series de CSI.

–Sabes que no voy a poder entrar ¿verdad Clary? –Simon estaba parado junto al taxi solo con los cabellos de la frente sudándole.

Clary voltea a ver a su amigo, y yo hago lo mismo. Simon es un buen chico, me cae bien, exageradamente bien…

–No seas idiota y ven aquí –le grita Clary con una sonrisa –vamos al sótano

–Genial –Simon le paga al taxista y nos seguía por detrás, voltee a mirarlo ligeramente, y él me respondió con una sonrisa.

–Trata de no ser muy gentil con él –era Clary la que me hablaba por un costado en voz baja –Izzy aunque no lo parezca es un poco celosa

–Si me he dado cuenta

* * *

–Lo malo es que aquí no hay baños como tampoco hay recamaras –dijo Alec intentando no ser desconsiderado –en un momento te traeremos sabanas, y cojines para que no duermas con frió

–¿Y no le traerán un tazón? –Exclamó Simon –digo, como mínimo para que pueda hacer del dos ¿no?

–no seas puerco, Simon –le da un golpe Clary en las costillas

–Puedes subir, hay un baño en el pasillo de la entrada –era Isabel la que hablaba –ahí hay retretes donde puedes hacer del dos

–Me limito a observar el lugar, es frió, seco, con el olor a moho en el ambiente. No me sorprendería si también hay ratas.

–Bueno –dije con desconfianza –no esta tan mal

–en un momento iremos por cojines y sabanas –dijo el chico de ojos azules con dulzura

–solo quédate aquí –dijo su hermana pasándome de largo. Clary fue con ellos mientras Simon y yo nos quedábamos solos.

–Bueno –suspiró el vampiro –creo que esto será un infierno para ti, sin un tazón en donde poder hacer del dos…

–ya te dijo Izzy que eso no será necesario –dije exasperada –aunque gracias por haber opinado, aunque siento que me moriré de frio aquí abajo

–te abrazaría para darte calor pero… -hizo una mueca –los vampiros transmitimos muchas gripas

–Aun así, gracias –dije mirando a mi alrededor, abrazándome a mi misma por el frio –es acogedor

–mañana traeré comic's de DC para ti –dijo este ampliando una sonrisa –o ¿prefieres de Marvel?

–DC está bien –dije encogiéndome de hombros –y si puedes traerme Mangas, mejor

–¿Mangas de chaleco o de algún suéter…?

–de anime –digo fingiendo irritación

–ya lo sabía –dejo escapar un bufido –aunque también traeré pintura, este lugar necesita un toque de color

–Por favor, rosa no –digo casi implorando

–Pensaba en rojo y blanco –dijo el vampiro conteniendo una sonrisa –aunque no te haría mal un toque rosita

–No –digo como advertencia de que no pienso en pintar toda esta cueva de color rosita. Odio el rosa.

–Aunque… aquí también sería un buen lugar para traer a mis amigos para hacer aquí su concierto y patrocinar su nuevo nombre "Los patitos a la Mayonesa" le comente a Clary del nuevo nombre y de que si lo podíamos hacer aquí y solo me dijo que si Jace veía esa letrero en el Instituto, empezaría a lanzar cuchillos por todos lados y asustara a los fans con su cara de delincuente –se encoge de hombros –si, no es tan amante de los patos

–Y es un nombre muy estúpido –digo intentando ocultar una sonrisa

–créeme, han tenido peores

–¿Qué es aquí? –pregunto mientras observo cada detalle de aquel subterráneo lugar

–Aquí vienen los vampiros cuando son llamados por los nefilim –da una última mirada al lugar –es la única parte del Instituto que no es sagrada

–da un poco de miedo –digo mientras tocaba una de las paredes –este lugar necesita un poco de toque, cuidado y cariño

La puerta del instituto se abre, Alec bajaba ayudado por Izzy un colchón para dormir. Clary llevaba sabanas y cobertores en sus manos y un par de almohadas encima.

–te ayudo –Simon fue hacia Clary, le quitó las almohadas y el cobertor, dejándola solo con las sabanas.

Alec e Izzy acomodaron el colchón en el suelo. Simon dejo lo demás en éste y lo mismo hizo Clary.

–te quedaras aquí y no saldrás a menos que sea para desayunar –dijo Izzy con cansancio, el comedor está subiendo por el elevador.

Los chicos salen, dejando solo a Simon y a mí.

–Bueno –dice el chico en un bostezo –creo que tengo que regresar. Clary yo iremos de nuevo a casa de Luke. ¿Segura que estarás cómoda?

Observo el colchón, las sabanas y luego la cueva con olor a Moho por todas partes.

–Si, estaré bien –Simon se limitó a asentir. Salió por la puerta que daba acceso del sótano a afuera del instituto. Mientras tanto, me limite a sacar mi estela, me dirigí a la pared y empecé a dibujar.

* * *

–Como tarda –se quejaba Carol esperando afuera de la habitación de Shaly. Yo me limito a guardar silencio, pero justo un minuto después, se escucha un sonido sobre natural y un brillo azul desde el borde de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, era Shaly, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía agotada.

–¿Y bien? –Pregunta la chica observándonos con curiosidad –no ha venido hacia aquí ¿verdad?

–No –negó Carol con una sonrisa –tiene miedo

–Eso me alegra –sale de la habitación y camina con paso decidido hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

–solo sabemos que está enojado –dice su parabatai con cierto nerviosismo –pero, no creo que te haga daño

–Mientras no me mande con brujos desconocidos a hurgar mi mente como los hermanos silenciosos –dice la chica a regañadientes –estaré perfectamente bien

Abre la puerta y recorre la habitación. Sebastian estaba recargado en su escritorio como si la hubiera estado esperando. Estaba sonriendo.

–Puntual como siempre, hermana –dice el chico con una voz dulce fingida –me alegra saber de ti, gracias por traerla Adhara, Carolina -dice nuestros nombres como si fuera una burla

–Hermano –pronuncia la palabra con cierta calma desgarradora –lamento haberte espantado

–Mas que espantado Shaly –avienta un cuchillo a la pared con mucha fuerza –estaba en pánico y enojado

–Solo quería protegerte –mentira

–Eres lo que más me importa –sigue mintiendo –eres lo único que me queda

–Yo no soy nada para ti Shaly –dice su hermano sin perdón –eres solo una rata de laboratorio

Trago saliva. Carol movía las manos nerviosa. Shaly estaba de espaldas a nosotras. No podíamos verla. Pero podíamos sentir la tención de su cuerpo. La ira corriendo por sus venas. Su corazón latiendo con suma fuerza y velocidad.

–¿Una rata? –se escuchó la sonrisa de Shaly, convirtiéndose en una carcajada que sonaba por toda la habitación –¿enserio? ¿Una rata? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? ¿Un hámster? ¿Un canario? ¿Un pato? Digo, lo de la rata ya es muy usado, creo que deberías de ser más original hermanito

La cara de Sebastian estaba tensa. En sus ojos se veía la molestia que tenia.

–No te burles de mi –pronuncia esas palabras con autoridad –Shaly

La chica lanza un cuchillo serafín, Sebastian lo esquiva con facilidad, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que le corte una de las mangas de su camisa oscura de manga larga. Sebastian estaba en posición para atacar, pero la chica lanzó otro cuchillo empujando a su hermano hacia la pared, provocando que éste se atorara el cuchillo en su camisa, clavándose en el muro.

–enserio me agradas hermano –dijo la chica con superioridad –pero estoy harte de ser tu conejillo de indias usando mi poder a tu voluntad

–tu no puedes escribir tu destino –sebastian arranca el cuchillo de la pared con su mano derecha –estas destinada a cumplir por lo que fuiste creada, tu deber es matar a…

–Eso ya lo sé –dice con exasperación –destruir la vida de Clary, acabar con la vida de los nefilim, ser la destrucción del mundo… bla bla bla, ya llevas hartándome con eso todo el tiempo, madura de una vez hermano. Nunca te hare caso.

–entonces la advertencia que me dijiste antes era una amenaza, ¿cierto? –dice este acercándose un paso –tú no quieres protegerme, quieres asesinarme

–Bingo –exclama Shaly levantando ambas manos hacia el cielo –por fin, ya nos entendemos

–no podrás contra mí, Shaly –se empezó a marcar una media sonrisa –eres una contra un ejército, y eres una nefilim oscura, no eres pura como los de Alacante, así que dime ¿a quien vas a recurrir, si todo el submundo esta bajo mis pies?

–sigue creyendo que vas a la delantera –dice la chica con sarcasmo y frialdad –sigue creyendo y sigue dando esos pasos, lo único que harás es hacer lo que yo quiero y cuando tú crees que estas justo frente a mí, al final te darás cuenta que estas a tres pasos mucho más atrás, solo haces que todo sea más fácil

Levanta su mano izquierda, se ve un destello azul de su mano. Sebastian ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba tanto la marca como a su hermana.

–Tengo la visión hermano –dice la nefilim con seriedad –no me trates como si no supiera lo que hago

–pero esa marca es…

–Hay cosas, que no sabes que he hecho –dice la chica con superioridad –pero tampoco sabes las que estoy por hacer

El destello de luz aumentó, la chica desapareció. Senti un ardor en mi cuello donde estaba la marca. Fue como si intentara avisarme de su ausencia. El pecho de Carol subía y bajaba, se le veía ligeramente rojo de lo que podía verse. La marca de parabatai también le ardía.

–Se fue –fue todo lo que dijo Carol. Sebastian observó el cuchillo serafín, no era como el que nosotros tenemos, lo cual alarmó al chico Mongester. Y corrió con suma rapidez hacia los pasillos, dirigiéndose al gran comedor donde estaban reunidos todos los demás nefilims.

–¿A dónde va? –Pregunto alarmada y nerviosa por lo que acaba de suceder –¿va a ir a buscarla?

–No podemos dejar esto así –Sebastian se detuvo al pie de las escaleras hacia la planta baja –debemos atraparla

–pero ¿Dónde podría estar? –preguntó Carolina

–No lo sé, pero no estará lejos, no creo que fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para salir a un lugar del mundo que no conoce –dice este mientras baja con rapidez

–Pero ¿Qué es lo que harás? –Le pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras a su ritmo –no tienes un plan

–Por favor, claro que lo tengo –dijo este deteniéndose un segundo –ella no es tonta, si se fue lo más probable es que haya ido a la única ciudad que ella conoce y va a verla todas las noches. Se sabe los carriles, callejones y pasadizos, se perfectamente a donde ira, pero no se en que parte de ella va a esconderse.

–Pero, no puedes ir a buscarla sin por lo menos una pista –dije mientras lo tomaba de la manga de su camisa para obligarlo a girar hacia mi –no puedes solo decirles a los tuyos que vayan a buscarla a Nueva York, llamaríamos la atención, y la clave sabrá donde estamos

–Es por eso que voy a enviar a un equipo a buscarla –dijo este pasando su mirada a Carol y luego a mi –y de entre esas personas, iras tu

Lo que faltaba.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11.

El calor y luz que me rodeaba había desaparecido. Pero no me encontraba en el sótano. Donde me hallaba era en un pasillo aparte. Pero en una habitación había luz. Me acerque lentamente sin hacer ruido, observe de reojo el interior y la luz no provenía de una lámpara. Si no de una persona.

Brillaba levemente, pero su luz iluminaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Parecía un ángel de verdad con su aurora de luz. Y sin poder evitarlo me acerqué para observar con más detalle el quien era esa persona.

Pero cuando observo con atención el tono de su cabello. El grosor de sus labios. Y la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. Di pasos atrás hasta topar con otra cama haciendo un chirrido estremecedor.

–¿Clary? –su tono de voz era esperanzada. Corrí lo más que pude hasta la parte más oscura de la habitación donde su luz no pudiera llegar y mucho menos verme –¿Clary, eres tú?

La pronunciación de su nombre me provoca un vuelco en el estómago. Como si hubiera esperado que dijera otro nombre, pero que estúpida. Obviamente no se dirigiría a mí. No me conoce.

–¿Si? –me limito a contestar

–¿Qué estás haciendo escondida ahí? –Pregunta en un tono divertido –ven a mí, Clary

–Siento que la forma en que me lo pides es un tanto morbosa –digo riendo entre dientes, pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería estar haciéndome pasar por alguien que no soy

–¿Quieres que te lo pida en un tono más sensual? –Dice este enarcando una ceja, divertido con su mismo comentario –ven

Quise dar un paso hacia delante. Pero retrocedí. No tenía idea de cómo iba a tomarlo. El que se diera cuenta del que tengo el rostro de ella, pero no soy ELLA. Si no… solo alguien que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer con el mismo rostro de ella.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Jace un tanto preocupado

–No puedo –dije –no puedo… acercarme

Jace enarca una ceja y en el momento en que empezó a enderezarse, tome impulso hacia la puerta y salí corriendo de ahí. Aun escuchando el cómo grita su nombre desde lejos cuando me fui.

Es un sentimiento horrible.

* * *

Carol y yo caminábamos hacia nuestras habitaciones. Pero Carol se detiene de golpe, mirando al piso, pensativa, viendo hacia la nada.

–¿Qué tienes? –me limite a preguntarle

–Shaly… –observo una lagrima caer de sus ojos

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunte preocupada, pero de la nada un pensamiento llegó a mi mente

"_Es un sentimiento horrible" _

–Dios –dijo Carol mientras tomaba compostura –fue algo corto pero intenso… el dolor –voltea a verme con ojos vidriosos –Adhara ¿Qué tendrá?

Me quede callada, simplemente observando al suelo igual que ella hace un momento.

–No lo sé –dije por fin –pero no tardaremos pronto en saberlo

_Es horrible… El dolor es horrible _

* * *

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Alec quien me había encontrado sentada en la alfombra de uno de los pasillos pensativa.

–Me perdí –dije mientras rodeaba mis piernas con los brazos

–Saliste del sótano –dijo el chico cerrando los ojos exasperado, y yo solo me limite en asentir con la cabeza

–Diablos –dijo mientras hacia una mueca –y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Necesitaba encontrar la entrada al tejado –dije en voz baja. Aun no se me pasaba del todo el dolor del pecho –necesito tomar aire

Alec suspira profundamente, y me ofrece su mano.

–yo te llevo –dijo con una media sonrisa forzada. Mientras yo me limitaba en asentir con la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento mientras tomaba su mano.

–Solo espero que no te resfríes –dijo por fin presionando sus labios mientras me guiaba hacia allá.

* * *

–Dios –dije por fin de haber pasado un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras –es hermoso

–Deberías de ver nuestro invernadero –dijo éste cruzándose de brazos –es igual de hermoso que la vista de aquí

Lo miré de reojo y no evite sonreírle.

–Gracias –dije con sinceridad

–me gusta mucho visitar lugares altos ¿cierto? –dijo sin dejar de verme con ese brillo de curiosidad

–Podría decirse que más bien –observé el cielo –me gusta venir en la noche porque es en el único momento en que puedo venir a pensar

Alec se limita a sentir con la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta para regresar.

–Por cierto –se detiene en la puerta –no tienes por qué dormir allá abajo, puedes dormir en cualquier habitación que gustes

Lo mire un tanto sorprendida, y le sonreí agradecida.

–Gracias

No dijo nada. Solo regresó adentro. Mientras me limitaba en observar las estrellas. Pero al leerlas sentí un escalofrió en el pecho. Y fue cuando Adhara apareció.

–¿te espante? –preguntó divertida

–¿Qué está pasando? –pregunte un poco alarmada. Generalmente se cuándo anda cerca.

–¿te refieres del porque vine en vez de decirte todo por "escrito"? –Dice riendo entre dientes –es demasiado importante como para que te lo diga desde tu cabecita, sin contar el hecho de que puedo salir a la hora que quiera

–¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin entender muy bien del todo

–Sebastian ha enviado un equipo a buscarte –dijo ésta en un suspiro –y entre ellos me pidió a mí en capturarte

–Y ¿lo harás? –pregunte con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos para detectar sus intenciones

–No –dijo con un tono indiferente –aparte de que ya se dónde andas, tú me das más de lo que él me da

–De todos modos si me traicionas me daré cuenta –dije en un tanto como amenaza

–Lo sé –dijo esta con una mirada seria –pero no por eso no pienso traicionarte

La observe un tanto curiosa por su último comentario.

–Vine por Carol –dijo ésta un poco preocupada

–¿Qué pasa con Carol? –pregunte interesada en su bien estar

–Ese es el problema –suspiró –no sé qué es lo que pasara con ella

Hubo un momento de puro silencio. Pero Adhara dio un paso adelante.

–No hay alternativa, Shaly –dijo ésta con un tono cansado –debemos hacerlo

–No –dije de golpe, dándole la espalda

–Si no lo hacemos no sabré que hacer con ella –escuche el cómo caminaba hacia mí –no la podre cuidar

–Si lo hacemos puede morir –dije observándola a los ojos –no dejare que muera

–Tú no sabes lo que esa runa le puede hacer –dijo exasperada

–No es verdad –le dirijo la mirada –eso es como otra runa de parabatai, si yo se la pongo, es posible de que muera

–Ese es el punto –me interrumpe en un tono seco –no es necesario de que tú lo hagas. Yo puedo hacerlo.

La miro con suma sorpresa. No me había puesto a pensar eso.

–Ahora –se forma en su rostro una amplia sonrisa –si me disculpas…

Siento un golpe en la nuca. Mis piernas dejan el suelo. Pero siento como mi rostro choca con él.

–No puedo dejar pistas… -mi vista empieza a nublarse, y observo el cómo se adentra a la oscura noche

_"Y también con un toque de venganza por lo de la otra vez" _

Vengativa…

_"Mi cuello y cabello no es gratis, primor. Te lo tenía que cobrar"_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12.

Sentía el sujetar de unas manos, sosteniendo mi cabeza, eran grandes, sostenían tanto mi cabeza como mis piernas. Sentía el frio de la brisa. Pero como su sonido y aquella sensación se desvanecieron cuando esa persona entró al instituto. Un calor abrazador alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Con una patada abrió una de las habitaciones más cercanas y me recostó en la cama. Yo aún no abría los ojos, seguía perdida en aquella sensación de necesidad de mantenerlos cerrados.

–Clary –era un susurro –despierta hermosa

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me topé con los suyos. Sentí su rostro muy cerca y podía olerlo. Tenía un olor único mesclado con un poco de olor a cama.

–Por fin abres los ojos –dice el tipo con un pantalón y el torso desnudo –fue difícil cargarte, ¿subiste de peso?

–Y-Yo –me enderece de la cama, alejándome un poco de él

–Estabas en la azotea dormida –su tono de voz era suave –¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Querías pescar un resfriado?

–¿Jace? –observo su ligero brillo, y por mas que se acercaba me brindaba calor.

–Soy yo Clary –dijo éste con dulzura –y me gusta tu nuevo look

–Mi... ¿Look? –toca un mechón oscuro y lo deja caer

–No es por ser cruel, pero me gustan las morenas ¿acaso te lo pintaste por mi?

–No deberías de estar aquí –dije de golpe bajando mi vista de sus bíceps hasta su pecho rodeado de vendas –estas herido, debes ir al área de enfermería

–Es aburrido –dijo este sentándose de golpe en la cama, pero hizo una mueca por el dolor

–Te digo que regreses –dije moderando mi voz

–No quiero –dijo este serio –no te puedo ver mucho, Clary

–Podrías hacerme el favor de salir –lo miré furiosa, no porque me ayudara, si no porque pronuncia a cada momento su nombre –si no es tanta molestia

Jace pone los ojos en blanco. Pero no dice nada en lo absoluto.

–Como quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se dirigía al pasillo azotando la puerta

–Demonios –dije tirándome de nuevo a la cama. Era un cuarto espacioso y rojo con un baño pequeño a un lado. Tenía un tocador y un espejo de cuerpo entero. Y un pequeño sillón para leer.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Escuche una voz viniendo del pasillo –estas herido, no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie. Vuelve a la enfermería en este instante Jace

–Tranquilo Alec –dijo éste indiferente –solo quería dar un paseo

–Pues tu _paseo _–eleva la voz pronunciando aquella palabra –provocara que los hermanos silenciosos tengan que volver para tratar de nuevo tus heridas

–Ya estoy mejor Alexander –dijo este exasperado –no necesito ayuda

Escuche pasos alejándose y Alec protestando mientras lo seguía.

Yo me levante de la cama, y con pasos lentos y silenciosos me acerqué a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí no había nadie en el pasillo. Lentamente Salí de ahí, aunque posiblemente no sabría hacia donde.

–Mierda –maldije en voz alta mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo en dirección opuesta de donde creo que se encontraba Jace

–¿Hola? –escuche una voz femenina dirigiéndose hacia mí, me di la vuelta en seguida y corrí hacia otra dirección –¿Izzy, estas ahí?

Me dirigí hacia una de las habitaciones y me escondí en el baño. Saque mi estela enseguida mientras escuchaba los pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta. Empecé a hacerme una runa en mi palma mientras escuchaba los pasos más cerca de la puerta del baño.

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –se abrió la puerta, pero no vi el rostro, un calor y un brillo me envolvió el cuerpo, provocando que desapareciera otra vez.

* * *

–No puedes hacer eso –dijo Carol estupefacta –no dejaría que tu lo hicieras

–Créeme que sería más sencillo para mí que lo hiciera Shaly –dije exasperada –pero se me haría más sencillo realizar con éxito mi trabajo si no te me murieras en el intento

Me acerque con mi estela en alto y con la otra mano estirada hacia su cuello.

–No te dejare hacerlo –Carol retiró mi mano –no sabes cómo es la runa

–Ashh no es necesario conocerla –recorrí la habitación con la mirada exasperada –le tomé fotos a mi nuca

–Pero no la has practicado nunca –dijo Carol a la defensiva

–Pues tú querida parabatai tampoco –hice una sonrisa forzada –así que o te das la vuelta o te hago bailar para que con ayuda la des

Carol entrecerró los ojos pero se dio la vuelta dándome acceso a su nuca.

–Solo espero que no me duela

–¡JA! Créeme –recargue mi estela en su cuello –lo hará

Y en el momento en que empecé a trazarla, empezó a gritar.

* * *

Se abrió la puerta rechinando, lentamente. Mientras sus ojos me observaban parado a su puerta. Parecía exhausto y que se había desvelado desde hace días.

–¿Qué quieres Alexander? –preguntó Magnus con voz cansada y neutra

–Solo venia… -empecé a decir con voz apagada pero al final solté un suspiro

–creí que había dejado en claro el hecho de que no volveríamos a vernos –dijo Magnus sin despegar un ojo encima mío

–Lamento que tenga que molestarte siempre –dije mirándolo a los ojos –pero necesito un último favor

Hubo silencio. Observe que los ojos de Magnus no reflejaban nada. Pero estaban brillosos, como si hubiera estado esforzándose mucho en algo.

–Esta vez no, Alexander –dijo con la mirada gacha mientras cerraba la puerta, pero puse tanto el pie como la mano para detenerla

–Por favor, Magnus –dije mirándolo a los ojos –solo necesito un favor, un solo favor, y hare todo lo que me pidas, lo que tú quieras, solo necesito que nos ayudes de nuevo con esto

–La última vez que los ayude –dijo con voz cansada –casi termino muerto en un campo lleno de niñitos y sus armas

–Esta es la ultima Magnus–lo mire con esperanza –te prometo que no te volveré a molestar nunca más

–Tú –dijo con una sonrisa forzada –pero tus queridos amigos lo harán por ti

Empezó a forzar la puerta para cerrarla, pero la empujé con todas mis fuerzas y la cerré de golpe. Empuje a Magnus de espaldas a la puerta y apoye mis manos en ella rodeando a Magnus sin darle lugar por el cual escapar.

–Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que estuve haciendo a tus espaldas –empecé a decir –pero esta vez quiero que te olvides de nuestros problemas para poder ayudar a los demás Magnus Bane

–Te tenía confianza Alec –dijo Magnus con voz rabiosa pero baja –pero no te puedo perdonar por lo que hiciste

–Yo solo quería envejecer contigo –dije con sinceridad –vivir contigo, y envejecer juntos, pero no te quite tu inmortalidad porque no era lo correcto

–Ni siquiera me lo comentaste –dijo éste con voz ronca –¡nunca lo hiciste, y eso fue lo que me molestó más!

–Porque tenía miedo de que no quisieras aceptar…

–¡Lo habría aceptado! –Me interrumpió, dejándome con la boca abierta provocando que me tragara mis palabras –lo habría aceptado…

Sin pensarlo me acerque a sus labios con rapidez. Sujete sus manos para que no pudiera hacer fuerzas para empujarme. Cuando pude juntarlas con una mano las sujete hacia arriba y con la otra sostuve su barbilla para hacer del beso más apasionado. Sintiéndolo, su sabor, lo suave de sus labios. Pero sentí algo húmedo cayendo a mi labio superior, cuando me separe de él para tomar respiración lo saboree y era salado, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, había lagrimas en ellos. Y por instinto deje de sostener sus brazos y di pasos atrás.

–Lo siento –me disculpe avergonzado –lo siento Magnus… no debí venir

Tome el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí de golpe provocando que Magnus se hiciera a un lado dándome paso libre hacia el pasillo. Y aun alejado de él metros de distancia, aun tenía el sabor de sus lágrimas. Y la imagen de un Magnus roto en mi cabeza.

* * *

Escucho el grito de mi madre, salgo de mi habitación y corro hacia donde escuché el grito.

–¡Mamá! –abro la puerta de golpe y observo a mi madre con una mano en la boca y con la otra recargada a la puerta del baño

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunte mientras me encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba ella

–Y-Yo no lo sé –dijo está dándose la vuelta –solo, creí escucharte, camine y seguí a una chica con melena oscura, pensé que era la tuya y te seguí hasta aquí pero… desapareciste, digo –lleva su mano a la frente –desapareció, así de la nada. Solo fue una luz cegadora lo que apareció cuando abrí la puerta y me espante. Hay algo aquí, Izzy, hay algo en el instituto.

Observo el piso con rastros negros de calor de donde desapareció ese "algo". Y puse los ojos en blanco.

–No aquí en el instituto –dije con seriedad –si no en el sótano


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13.

–Carol, ¡no te muevas!

–Auch, duele que me pongas las vendas –exclamó la chica mientras se dejaba vendar por mí –dios, no pensé que doliera tanto

–Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan sangrona que manchaste todo el piso

Carol voltea ligeramente a la mancha roja de su habitación y esconde su rostro en el pelo por lo avergonzada que estaba.

–Lo siento…

–Ni Shaly era tan sangrona con las runas como tú –dije mientras hacia un nudo con las vendas

–Como mínimo cuando ella hacia las cosas era más dulce –dice la chica de cabello corto haciendo mohines

–¡JA! –Río en voz alta – ¿enserio? También mi cabello me lo quitó con mucho cariño

–Contigo hizo una excepción –reprochó automáticamente Carol

– ¿Y eso Qué? ¿Es porque soy negra?

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, Adhara…–dijo Carol sin entender mucho

–Soy un poco morena a pesar de ser hija de una rubia –dije sarcásticamente

–Me doy cuenta que eres muy payasa –dijo la chica lo que provoca que apriete con más fuerza el nudo

–¡Auch!

–Lo siento, es que me gusta ser delicada contigo

Tocan la puerta. Bajo las manos inmediatamente. Mientras Sebastian entra en nuestra habitación.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunto inmediatamente

–Necesito que bajes –dijo el chico de cabellos plateados mientras observaba la habitación, pero detiene su vista en el cuello de Carolina –¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

–Le lance un cuchillo serafín –dije de inmediato –a veces compartir cuarto con ella desespera un poco

–si tú lo dices –dijo el chico pasando la venda por alto –necesito que vengas con tu equipo

–¿Ya encontraste uno? –pregunte enarcando una ceja

–Sí, pero lo más interesante es que tenemos a Bane

¿Pero qué mierda…?

* * *

Abro la puerta del sótano de golpe y observo que dentro de ella no hay nada. Todo vacío.

–¿Dónde está? –Pregunte mientras me la pasaba caminando por todo el lugar –¿Dónde se metió?

–¿Se metió? –pregunto mi madre cruzada de brazos

–Sí, ¡ella! –dije dando vueltas –debió meterse por algún lado

–¿Isabel? –Mire a mi madre desconcertada, seria y con ese seño que hace cuando está molesta por algo –¿acaso hay algo que se te haya olvidado decirme?

–Yo…

–¡Isabel Lightwood!

–La hermana de Sebastian –dije casi a gritos por el estrés y la presión, pero lo que cause es que mi madre ahogara una risa

–Ya, enserio Izzy, dime quien está aquí

–Es enserio –la mire esperando que me creyera –ella está aquí, la hermana de Sebastian

–¿Clary está aquí? –Pregunta mi madre con las cejas en alto –¿porque no me lo dijiste? Hubiera sido más fácil que venir hasta acá abajo y…

–Es que, no es Clary –digo insegura, lo que provoque que mi madre vuelva a poner la misma mirada de hace un momento –Sebastian y Clary son hermanos pero… hay una más

–¿Isabel? –Mi madre da unos pasos adelante para quedar casi frente a mí –¿Qué querías decir?

–Que Clary… -trago saliva –que Clary tiene una hermana

–¿Cómo es que estas segura de ello? –pregunta con suma seriedad

–Vino a nosotros –dije evitando mirarla a los ojos –pedía protección a cambio de darnos información acerca del paradero de Sebastian, lo sabe todo

–Y ¿Dónde está? –pregunto con sequedad

–es lo que no se

Escuchamos el sonido de algo rompiéndose, ambas corrimos hacia el comedor, y la escena que observamos era de una Clary de cabello negro con un florero en manos del otro lado de la mesa y un Jace esquivando objetos.

–¡¿Puedes –lanza un objeto –dejarme –lanza el florero –en paz?!

–¿Qué tienes conmigo Clary? –Pregunta Jace esquivando un plato –Dime ¿Qué te he hecho?

–¡Aléjate! –grita Shaly mientras lanzaba otro

–¡HEY! –grita mi madre a ambos chicos –pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos? Peleas de novios resuélvanlos AFUERA

–Pero, ¡Ella empezó! –dijo Jace señalando a Shaly

–¡Tú fuiste el que empezó a seguirme! –se defendió la chica

–¡Solo quería preguntarte por qué ayer estabas enojada!

–¡No es de tu incumbencia!

–¡Ustedes dos, cállense! –Gritó mi madre Maryse molesta –Clary, deja de lanzarle objetos a Jace, son del instituto, y no son muy baratas aunque lo parezcan

Inmediatamente me acerque a Shaly

–¿Acaso usted me dijo…?

Le tapo su boca con mi mano, simulando que la abrazaba.

–Ay dios, esta niña –dije mientras sentía como la chica protestaba –no se da cuenta de lo que hace, está un poco loquita mamá

La chica con sus manos provoca que deje de sujetar su boca con mi mano.

–¡no soy ninguna loca! –le doy un codazo

–Por favor, ¡salgan de aquí! –Ordenó mi madre enfadada –pero antes, recojan todo esto y también, Isabel

–Si –digo nerviosa

–luego tu y yo hablaremos sobre no decir mentiras

–¡¿Qué?! Pero si ella es…

–No señales a Clary, Isabel –espeta mi madre –es de mala educación, y espero que dejes de decir incoherencias acerca de una tal hermana de Clary

–Pfff ¿y ahora que te fumaste Isabel? ¿otra vez probando droga de demonio? –Jace sonríe sarcásticamente, mientras Isabel miraba tanto a Shaly, Jace y a Maryse

–¡Pero si lo que te digo es cierto!

–Entonces no niegas que fumas droga de demonio... -observa Jace

–¡Madre!

–¡No digas más! –Dijo mi madre exasperada –me encargare de llevar a Jace a la enfermería, mientras tanto tú y Clary recogerán aquí, pero a ti Isabel, te quiero en mi estudio una vez acabado lo que pedí

Mantuve cerrada la boca observando como mi madre se llevaba a Jace casi a rastras y el como Shaly me observaba un poco avergonzada y un tanto molesta.

–Isabel…

–¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo todo sale mal? –Pregunto observándola con enfado –da igual, me vale

Me aleje del comedor dejándola sola, mientras me encaminaba fuera del instituto esperando encontrarme a alguien con quien hablar.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14.

Toco el timbre, se escucha un escándalo dentro del departamento. Gritos, y vidrios rompiéndose por todos lados.

La puerta se abre.

–Gracias al cielo –suspiró Jordan –que bueno que llegas, Simon

–¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? –pregunto mientas inclino la cabeza para poder ver más adentro del departamento

–Izzy vino a mi casa a tomar un trago… -se escuchan los gritos de la chica mientras se escuchaba el romper de otro cristal –pero terminó ebria peor que la otra vez

–¿Dónde está Maia? –pregunte de inmediato

–Gracias al cielo no aquí –dijo Jordan mientras cerraba los ojos –hoy le toca hacer rondas por la ciudad, y me alegro por una sola vez que no haya venido

–¿Puedo entrar? –pregunto inseguro

–Si –dijo Jordan en otro suspiro –por favor es tu casa, solo te llame para que te lleves a tu novia

Isabel se encontraba recargada en la pared de la cocina, tomando una botella de Vodka en su mano. Pero bajo sus pies había botellas rotas.

–Isabel –dije con voz ronca –¿Qué es todo esto?

–No te preocupes –dijo Isabel ebria –eran botellas vacías que Jordan tenia aquí de colección, nada importante

–Diablos, Izzy –me acerco para quitarle la botella pero ella aleja su mano

–¿Qué haces? Todavía no me la acabo

–Estás ebria –digo serio

–¿Y? –Dice con tono de burla e indiferencia –necesitaba un trago

–Vámonos –la tome de la mano, pero ella empezó a forzarse en ir conmigo, así que aproveche para quitarle la botella con la otra y se la aventé a Jordan, lejos de Izzy.

–¡Simon! –Grita exasperada –¡Sueltame! ¡Simon!

–No quiero que sigas bebiendo –dije enojado –ya es suficiente, te llevaré a casa

–No quiero ir a casa –libera su brazo –ahí se encuentra la chava que quiere contigo

–¿Hablas del clon? –pregunto con sarcasmo

–Mi madre cree que es Clary –le da un ataque de hipo –y Jace también

–Espera –interrumpí –¿quieres decir que Jace ya la vio?

–Sí, y cree que es Clary –se tropieza al dar un paso –hoy la andaba correteando por el comedor, y ella le lanzaba platos como bestia. Intente decirle a mi madre que ella no es Clary, pero no me creyó y no sé qué hacer

–Y ¿solo por eso te embriagaste?

–No –ríe –me embriague porque quería embriagarme

–Ya es suficiente –dije abrazándola –es mejor que vayas a acostarte

Esta vez no se resistió, y la llevé a mi habitación. Jordan se limitó en recoger los vidrios del suelo.

–Si van a "dormir" –alza ambas manos y con su dedo índice y anular resalta la palabra simulando unas comillas –traten de no hacer tanto ruido

–No te prometo nada –respondió Izzy por mí, el cual provocó que me sonrojara

Cerré la puerta atrás nuestro, e Isabel se aventó directamente a la cama, y se volteó para mirarme a los ojos.

–¿No piensas dormir conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa

–Hoy no –respondí de inmediato mientras agarraba unas cobijas que había dejado Jordan por ahí –dormiré en el Sofa

Tome del picaporte. Pero una mano me hizo voltear bruscamente, la posó a un lado mío y lo mismo hizo con la otra mano, dejándome sin salida.

–¿Acaso crees que aun no tengo energías? –Susurró Isabel en mi oído –todavía tengo para unas horas más

–No creo que sea…

–Shhh –posa su dedo índice sobre mis labios –me gustas más cuando estas callado

Acerca sus labios a los míos, me besa apasionadamente. Con una mano empieza a rozar mi piel por debajo de mi camisa, mientras que con la otra enreda sus dedos en mi cabello.

Yo la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a mí. Le muerdo ligeramente un labio, y ella ronronea al hacerlo.

Se despega de nuestro beso y lleva una mano a sus labios.

–Auch –dice con seducción, no fue necesario que mirara más de cerca, con solo aquel olor dulzón me di cuenta que de la mordida le había brotado sangre

–Lo siento –me disculpe en un susurro, pero ella me sonrió

–No importa –me acarició la mejilla –me hace sentir bien que mi sabor te guste

Con su mano en mi nuca, me acerca a ella para volver a aquel beso. Saboree su sangre. Succionando, aquel dulce sabor. Y ella aprovechando eso, con ambas manos sostiene mi cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, hasta tropezarse con la cama, aprovechándose que yo estaba frente a ella, se recostó en la cama obligándome a recargar ambas manos en ésta para no caer sobre Izzy.

Se despega del beso para tomar un respiro, pero vuelve a dar unos dulces besos, menos violentos, pero si seductores. Con ambas manos toma de mi camisa y me obliga a quitármela por la cabeza hasta dejar mi pecho plano al descubierto.

–¿Por qué no te desabrochas el pantalón? –pregunta mordiéndose el labio

–¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa? –pregunto alzando una ceja

Ella solo ríe, y me mira con ojos felinos.

–¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?

* * *

Camino por los pasillos en busca de aquella habitación en la que me había alojado antes. Paso a un lado del comedor, y observo él como Jace con ambas piernas sobre la mesa, sostenía un libro en alto, y ojeaba las paginas.

–he notado que desde siempre –le da vuelta a la siguiente pagina –te ha fascinado verme tan concentrado haciendo algo

–no es que hubiera un porque –digo pasando de largo encaminándome de nuevo en mi búsqueda, pero Jace avienta el libro a la mesa.

–de casualidad ¿existe una cura para que dejes de andar paseando por ahí como perro en guardia para que así como "perro" pudieras venir a tu "amo" a darle cariño y amor?

–tengo la sensación de que siempre alias algo con un comentario sarcástico –digo con una media sonrisa

Se encoge de hombros

–Soy Jace –ladea la cabeza –se me es imposible aliar cualquier cosa con un comentario sarcástico

–¿desde siempre eres así?

–¿Te refieres empezando en el momento llegue al mundo, me volví un niño consiente, y antes de sufrir mi trauma de la infancia con la muerte de mi mascota dada por mi padre que resulto no ser "mi" padre, sino "tu" padre? Sí.

–Me pregunto cómo Maryse te tolera –digo en tono sarcástico

–no lo hace –dice con indiferencia. No supe que más decir, solo sentía la incomodidad por aquel silencio.

–Oye –ladeo la cabeza –no tengo nada contra ti, es solo que…

–Ya basta –se levanta de golpe de la silla y se acerca a mí con paso decidido –ya basta, Clary

No digo ni una palabra, al momento de llegar a estar en frente mío, solo sentía su mano cálida rosar mi pómulo. Y el cómo su aliento me hacía sentir un estremecimiento que en mi vida había experimentado.

–Jace –digo en un susurro, pero él no dice palabra alguna, como si no hubiera escuchado el pronunciar de su nombre

–Por favor –dice en tono cansado –ya no huyas

Acerca su boca a la mía. Un calor abrazador me rodea. Pero no sabía si era por la sensación del beso, o porque había algo más en aquello. Algo oculto. Un secreto. Pero no importaba que fuera eso. Por un momento ya no tenía importancia y era como si algo hiciera que me perdiera. Como si quisiera que siguiera la corriente. Y solo me dejara llevar por aquel cosquilleo que sentía atrás de mi nuca, y aquellas mariposas en el estomago. O como si quisiera que saboreara el sabor de su boca. Y que al momento de despegarnos, me perdiera en aquellos ojos dorados. Mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Desde mi cintura hasta las caderas y más abajo. Era algo que quemaba. Pero se sentía bien. Pero pronto vino el dolor, la necesidad, la afición, y pronto adoración.

–¿Adhara? –Carol me hablaba mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de Shaly y me mordía la lengua con fuerza

–¿lo sientes? –me pregunta con curiosidad. Yo solo cierro los ojos y miro al cielo nocturno. Y dejaba caer una lágrima.

–Si –digo en susurro –lo siento

Me separo de Jace con lentitud. Mientras él aun sujetando mi cintura me miraba con amor.

–Lo siento –dije conteniendo las lagrimas. Mi mano sostenía su pecho para separarlo de mí un poco, y logré percibir su corazón que palpitaba con muchas fuerzas

–¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó preocupado, intentando evaluar mi reacción –por el ángel, Clary, dime qué te pasa

–No lo entenderías –dije mirándolo a los ojos sin importar que notara mis lagrimas –por más que quieras no puedes entenderlo

–Desde que te vi anoche… -traga saliva –tu comportamiento es distinto. No quieres verme. Te alejas. Me evitas y eso… eso me mata.

–Por esa misma razón no puedo decírtelo –dije con voz entrecortada –siento que te matare más

Jace estaba a punto de decir algo. Pero se escucho el azote de una puerta. Alec había entrado al instituto con paso fuerte y al parecer enojado. Se detuvo enfrente del comedor, con ambas manos en su cabeza como si quisiera agitarla para deshacerse de algún pensamiento.

Uno de los jarrones de decoración del instituto, Alec lo toma con enfado y lo tira al suelo con frustración.

–¡DEMONIOS! –grita exasperado. Y alzar la mirada, nos observa. Al principio sin importancia, y luego desconcertado –¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Nada en especial –dije con rapidez mientras me evaluaba con la mirada

–¿sucedió algo? –preguntó Jace olvidándose de nuestra conversación

–Nada –dice Alec tranquilizándose –nada, solo… necesito estar solo

Se encamina a su habitación, aun pensativo, y ni Jace ni yo dijimos nada.

–Creo que será mejor que recoja eso antes de que Maryse vuelva y haga un escándalo por aquello –dice el chico con rostro de ángel mientras se acercaba al jarrón roto

–Yo… -digo sin pensar. Jace se voltea y no podía ver alguna reacción suya, era como si esperara que dijera algo.

–No importa –dice bajando la mirada –si quieres un tiempo para pensar las cosas… puedes hacerlo.

Yo estuve a punto de replicar. Pero no dije nada y me encamine de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

–Buenas noches Jace.

–hasta mañana, Clary

–¿ya se fue? –preguntó Carol con curiosidad

–Si –respondo relajada –por fin ya acabó el show

–¿Ya podemos decirle? –pregunta un poco entusiasmada

–Vale –respondo cansada

_Shaly _escucho la voz de Carol en mi mete y provoca que me detenga de golpe

_¿Carol? _Pregunto nerviosa _por el ángel, Carol, ¿eres tú? _

_Sí _responde mi parabatai con entusiasmo _desde que Adhara casi me mata al ponerme esa runa_

_Cálmate _responde la chica con frialdad _tú eras la que estaba de chillona cuando te la puse _

_Es un dolor insoportable. Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste tolerarlo _responde Carolina con sarcasmo

_No lo hice _dijo Adhara en tono sarcástico

_Bueno, me da gusto saber de sus dolores, pero ¿podrían decirme para qué demonios me contactaron? _

_¡Cierto! ¡Shaly! Tenemos un problema _dijo mi parabatai con preocupación _Sebastian empezara tu búsqueda pronto_

_Y yo que tu, me pondría a pensar seriamente en buscar un tinte rojo para el cabello _responda Adhara antes que ella _A menos que quieras que Sebastian te encuentre_

_Y ¿Cuándo es eso? _Pregunto alarmada

_Hoy _dicen las chicas en coro

_Así que mejor _quien hablaba era Adhara _si quieres vivir, tíñetelo Porque si no, como líder de equipo de búsqueda, te voy a encontrar. Y esta vez no te podre salvar. _

_Pero lo peor no es eso _agrega Carol _lo peor es que a Bane le pagaron para buscarte_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15.

–¿Te digo algo? –pregunta Izzy al despertarse a mi lado –en toda la noche, no me has dado ni una mordida

–La de los labios cuenta –respondo con una media sonrisa

–Me agrada estar contigo Simon –dice la nefilim con ternura

El celular suena. Me levanto de un salto y busco mis pantalones para sacarlo.

–¿Bueno? –pregunto con rapidez, pero al oír la voz me quede pálido

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Izzy mientras se recargaba con un brazo para observar mejor

–¿Vampiro diurno? –era la voz de Jace

–¿Si? –pregunto con nerviosismo

–¿podrías decirme dónde demonios está mi hermana?

* * *

–Por favor, dime que no la mataste –dijo Jace con los ojos cerrados. Mientras salía del taxi primero antes que Isabel –¡ah! ¡vaya! Sigue viva, de haberla matado, nos habrías hecho un gran favor

–¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta Izzy exasperada –dime que me hiciste venir para algo importante y no acerca de otras de tus payasadas

–¡oh! ¡Claro que es importante! No hay nadie en la cocina, y necesitamos que alguien haga de comer, Alec no ha salido de su habitación, y aunque sé que mi don en la cocina es nato, mi don con el tuyo no se compara con nada, pero tu hermano ha estado en ayunas desde que llegó, y creo que tener una conversación agradable acerca de su novio bisexual le ayudaría un poco

–Aggg –Isabel le lanza su abrigo, y sale corriendo en dirección al instituto

–Si eso es todo yo mejor me… -me doy la vuelta

–¡oh! Tu no –me detiene Jace –necesito que hagas algo por mi

–¿enserio? –lo miro de reojo –¿y eso que es?

–¡Clary! –toca Jace la puerta con fuerza

–¡déjame en paz! –gritan al fondo

–¡sal por favor!

–¡Vete!

–¿ha estado así todo el día? –pregunto enarcando una ceja

–En sus momentos, no, pero desde que la empecé a seguir, se ha encerrado en el sótano–dijo Jace con sarcasmo –¡Clary!

–Por el ángel… -se abre la puerta y una larga melena oscura se asoma –¿Qué?

–¿Shaly? –pregunto en susurro

–¡Simon! –abre la puerta y me abraza –diablos, ¡Simon! Me alegra que vinieras, no he podido quitármelo de encima en ningún momento

–si claro –Jace alza ambas manos –típico, no quiere hablar contigo, pero si le traes a su mejor amigo, le lame hasta los pies.

Observo su cabello, rojizo como siempre y brilloso, mientras ella se limitaba a esconder su rostro en mi camisa

–¿Eres tú?–Pregunto en voz baja–¿Qué te ha hecho Jace?

–Acosarme –dijo la chica sin pensarlo

–¡Yo no te he hecho nada! –dice Jace en su defensa

–¡no dejas de perseguirme! –espeta la chica

–Por cierto –Jace observa más de cerca –me gusta mucho tu tono natural

–¿pues no que te gustaban las morenas? –pregunta la chica con incredulidad

–A las morenas, y a las pelirrojas también –reconoce el chico

–Basta, basta –la sostengo por los hombros –¿Clary?

–Shaly –dice la chica con tristeza en los ojos, como si hubiera esperado que dijera su nombre real

–Clary –Jace la toma de la mano, y yo instantáneamente los separo

–¿pero qué haces? –espeta Jace enojado mientras protegía a la chica con mis brazos

–Necesito hablar con ella –la tome del brazo y la llevé lejos de mí, lo bueno de que estuviera en el sótano, era de que podía abrirla fuera del instituto

–¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunta la chica mirando hacia atrás

–a un lugar lejos de él –dije sin pensar –y necesito hablar contigo

–No ire a ningún lado –se zafa la chica de mis mano –no puedo irme ¿recuerdas?

–¿Por qué no? –pregunto indiferente

–Sebastian está aquí, Simon –lo miro con nerviosismo –¿Por qué crees que me pinte el cabello?

–¿Qué intentas decir? –la miro con suspicacia –¿Cómo de que Sebastian está aquí?

–Tengo gente que está de mi lado, Simon –me mira con serenidad –¿Por qué crees que logre llegar hasta aquí sin ser detectada por Sebastian? De haberlo hecho sola, no hubiera podido

–¿Cómo puedo creerte? –Pregunto desafiándola –no te conocemos, no te conozco, y es como si nos tuvieras bajo un pañuelo en los ojos y nos aventaras al abismo, diciéndonos que encontraremos la salida. Pero no conocemos el sendero, no te conocemos a ti.

–A veces, solo hace falta un poco de fe –la miro frunciendo el ceño. No sé si lo que dice es verdad, pero por sus ojos, al parecer no mienten

–Bien –digo en un suspiro –y ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto a Clary cuando venga a visitar a Jace?

–Solo le diremos que me disfrazare de ella para que Sebastian no piense que sea yo, mientras tanto, servirá como camuflaje, ya que Sebastian no vendrá a buscarme directamente según me informan.

–Y eso quiere decir…

–Mandara a sus lobos a darme caza

* * *

Toco la puerta. No creo que haya nadie. Pero de todos modos entro.

–¿Alec? –Me abro paso con la charola de comida y caldo que he preparado para él –¿Alec?

Mi hermano esta tumbado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. En posición fetal.

–No tengo hambre, Izzy

–Necesitas comer –digo poniendo el caldo y el jugo en una mesita de la habitación –nos preocupas

–Gracias, pero no quiero hablar ahora

–¿Sucedió algo con Magnus? –pregunto insegura, mi hermano se voltea para verme a los ojos, su mirada es inexpresiva.

–¿Qué harías si Simon ya no desea volver a dirigirte la mirada ni para un solo favor y todo por querer quitarle la virtud de caminar bajo la luz del sol para que anduviera contigo en la penumbra?

–Dudo mucho que Simon se deje quitar ese don de caminar bajo la luz solar –digo frunciendo el seño

–Pero si para que estuvieras con él tuvieras que hacerlo ¿lo harías?

–No a menos que él esté de acuerdo –digo con tranquilidad –mira, Alec, ya sé que intentaste quitarle su inmortalidad a Magnus. Pero tú nunca le preguntaste nada y actuaste a sus espaldas. Es obvio que se comportaría así contigo.

–Eso no es lo que me mata –esconde el rostro otra vez –lo que me mata es que por haber hecho eso, lo haya destrozado.

No digo nada. Me limito en acariciar su cabeza y enredar mis dedos en su cabello. Y hacerle compañía.

–Por cierto –empieza a decir Alec –nuestra madre te busca

Suspiro. Era de esperarse.

–En un momento voy –digo con tranquilidad –primero, debo supervisar de que te comas esa sopa. Porque si no te la comes, me voy a enojar.

Alec suspira y se levanta ligeramente para tomar el tazón y una cuchara mientras hacia muecas al probar mi sopa.

–Y te la comes TODA

* * *

–¿Jace? –bajo del taxi y observo al chico de cabellos dorados recargado en la puerta del instituto

–¿Clary? –frunce el seño –¿Qué no estabas con Simon?

–Pues… no –me encojo de hombros –vengo llegando de casa de Luke, y quise venir a visitarte

–Clary ¿te puedes hacer a un lado para que yo también pueda salir?

Me quito de la puerta y Jocelyne sale con ojeras y con una mirada llena de nerviosismo.

–¿Jocelyne? –Jace esta desconcertado –¿A que se debe su visita?

–Necesito ver a Maryse –dice esta con un tono muy frio y serio –hay algo de lo que debemos hablar

–Volvamos –digo tomando del brazo a Simon, pero cuando volteo veo a Clary en la entrada del instituto y a Jace mirándola. Oh no. No. No me deben de ver.

–¿Por qué nos detenemos? –pregunta el chico con curiosidad. Y corro a toda prisa con jalándolo hacia la entrada del instituto por el sotano

–Clary está aquí –digo mientras cierro la puerta tras nosotros –debemos seguirlos

–¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?

–¡Si! –Asiento rápido con la cabeza –su madre está aquí también

–¿Jocelyne? –mi mira atónito –pero ¿Por qué?

–Quizas venga a ver a Maryse –digo tomándolo de los brazos hacia la entrada al instituto –vamos

Pero el chico no me sigue. Se queda en el mismo lugar y niega con la cabeza.

–Yo hasta aquí se me permite seguir –dice el chico un poco triste –hace mucho tiempo que no puedo entrar al instituto. Ya no soy un humano. Ahora soy impuro.

–No es necesario ser humano para poder entrar –digo tomando mi estela en manos y quitándole la manga de su sudadera para poder ver bien su muñeca

–¿Qué intentas hacer? –pregunta el chico un poco nervioso

–Te volveré a hacer puro otra vez –digo con una sonrisa mientras la clavo la punta de la estela en la piel. Y empiezo a trazar una runa.

–Vamos –digo dando señas hacia Simon para que entre. El vampiro entra al instituto sin problema y observa con mucha atención.

–Wow –dice este con asombro –ya llevaba tiempo sin entrar aquí

Me sigue al ascensor. Y al noto la emoción del chico.

–¿Cómo es que puedes hacer runas como esas? –me pregunta entre su emoción

–Soy como Clary en ese aspecto –digo sonriendo –solo que conmigo, son runas demoníacas

–¿Me pusiste una runa demoníaca? –se le ve la cara de terror

–Nunca dije que sería angelical

Se abren las puertas del ascensor. Y observo a Jace en la entrada besando a Clary con pasión. Al voltear a vernos. Jace está pálido y Clary estupefacta.

–¿Jace? –pregunto con la boca abierta

–¿Clary? –pregunta Jace sin despegar un ojo de mi

–¿Simon? –pregunta Clary estupefacta

–¿Burro? –dice Simon encogiéndose de hombros sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16.

Tarde o temprano fuimos buscados por Maryse y Jocelyn. Con las quejas de Clary acerca del porque ahora tengo su "look" y las de Jace del porqué no le habían informado nada. Alec apenas sabía que me había pintado el pelo, y al entrar en el despacho de su madre parecía tomado por sorpresa al ver a dos Clary tan idénticas.

Isabel también se llevó gran sorpresa. Pero al ver a Simon, la sorpresa se intensifico.

–¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? –Preguntó Jace con ambas manos en las caderas mirando a Maryse y con incredulidad –¿Y qué hace él aquí?

Señala a Simon sin siquiera mirarlo. Éste estaba en una esquina intentando excluirse de toda esa discusión.

–A mí no me metan –dice Simon mirando a Jace y luego a Maryse –Ella me tatuó una runa demoníaca que me permitió entrar

Me señala con la mirada y todos se centran en mí. Empezaron a discutir al unísono. Clary quejándose del porque yo tenía la misma pinta que ella. Jace quejándose del porque no le habían comentado nada. Jocelyn del porque soy capaz de hacer runas tan potentes como esa como para dejar a Simon entrar. Maryse defendiendo su posición quejándose del porque tampoco no le habían dicho nada. Alec intentando explicar la situación, con su hermana defendiéndolo. Jocelyn preguntándoles del porque no le contaron nada a su madre. Y luego del porque Isabel tenia pinta de haber estado borracha.

–¡Diablos! ¿Saben lo ridículo que suena esto? –dice Isabel exasperada

–¿Sabes todas las cosas ridículas que he hecho? –exclama Jace –¿Cómo perseguir a la hermana de mi novia? ¿Cómo el haberla besado pensando que era tu novia?

–¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?! –Clary lo mira estupefacta y Jace palideció.

–¿besaste a su hermana? –Simon parecía incrédulo –diablos Clary, te bajaron a tu novio, y lo peor, fue tu hermana

–¿disculpa? –Reprendo –yo no quería bajar al novio de nadie

–¿Por qué no mejor calmamos la situación y la llevamos con la Clave para que termine todo esto? –pregunta Alec quien parecía el único más tranquilo de toda las personas presentes en la habitación

–Si me llevan a la Clave, todo empeorara –digo dando un paso al frente –Sebastian lo sabrá

–No hay lugar más seguro –dice Maryse observándome –si quieres protección, tienes que venir con nosotros

–Por favor, si Sebastian ya ha penetrado el escudo de Alacante, ¿no creen que lo volverá a hacer si me llevan con ustedes?

Nadie dice nada. Solo intercambian miradas.

–¿Cómo es que sabes eso?–Maryse apretaba sus labios, Jocelyn parecía exhausta.

–¿Enserio creía que mi hermano y mi padre no me mantenían al tanto de eso? –la miro como si no fuera más claro que el agua. Y se escucha una puerta crujir. Todos volteamos, vimos una figura alta, y una mirada insegura.

–Perdonen que interrumpa su discusión familiar –dice el brujo encogido de hombros –pero, ¿puedo pasar?

* * *

–Entiendo –dice Maryse después de escuchar todo lo que Magnus fue a decir –así que mi hijo fue a pedirte ayuda

–Como un último favor –dijo el brujo con cansancio

Magnus hecha una rápida mirada a su ex novio. Quien evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa. Pero luego sus ojos de gato se fijaron en mí.

–Solo como último –repitió

–Bueno –Maryse se levanta, exhausta –es tarde y todos tienen que volver a la cama, ha sido un largo día para mi. Y tengo que pensar si consultárselo a su padre o no.

–Le recomiendo que no lo haga –dice el brujo –debemos analizar mejor la situación, estamos en una amenaza de guerra, Maryse. No es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Le recomiendo que lo piense hasta el día de mañana. Y que llegue una conclusión de que es lo que deba a hacer.

Maryse no contesta, solo asiente con la mirada. Pero Jocelyn toma la palabra.

–Hablare con Luke acerca de la seguridad de Shaly –dice la madre de Clary con una voz más tranquila y dulcificada –es demasiado importante, no podemos dejarla sin protección. Necesitamos la información que ella posee acerca de la sangre y runas demoniacas. Puede que lo que estemos a punto de enfrentarnos sea más peligroso que todo lo que hemos presenciado con anterioridad.

–tantas guerras pasadas y ninguna como esta–dice Maryse sin levantar la mirada, pero cuando lo hace se fija en mi –Y ahora ya no es suficiente una sola mente –Clary –nos hacen falta dos.

Yo.

* * *

Cuando salimos del despacho. Jace estuvo disculpándose con Clary todo el camino. Pero ella estaba tan enojada que lo dejo con la palabra en la boca cuando se fue con su madre y Simon en Taxi.

–¡Esto es por tu culpa! –Espeta Jace con enfado –de no ser porque no me di cuenta yo…

–No la culpes –me defiende Alec –ella en algún momento tenía que ceder por la misma razón de que la seguías todo el tiempo

–pero eso fue porque pensé que ella…

–Ella no es Clary, Jace –la forma en que habla Alec era tranquilizadora, pero exhausta y vacía –ella no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es

Alec se va al igual que Jace. Isabel ni me prestó atención. Yo solo me limite en ver las luces del taxi irse. Y una figura humana se detuvo a mi lado.

–Es interesante –dice Magnus al observarme con cuidado –ser lo que eres, un experimento, una anomalía

–No tienes que recordádmelo –digo sin siquiera mirarlo –es asfixiante ser… yo

–Ni que lo digas –reconoce el brujo –pero todo tiene sus ventajas

El brujo abre un portal. Se adentra en él y desaparece. Dejándome sola en la entrada del instituto.

* * *

–¿Por qué querías verme? –Pregunta Sebastian en un bostezo –si sabes que aquí son más de las 2:00 a.m. ¿cierto?

–Sí, pero no es mi problema –reprendo quitándome mi abrigo de encima

–¿la encontraste? –pregunta el chico

–Si –respondo con indiferencia –esta con su hermana y su grupito de nefilims

–Así que se escondió con el enemigo –se muerde el labio –muy astuto, tenía que hacerse aliada de ellos a menos que preferiría ser descubierta por mis espías

–¿Ya hasta enviaste gente a capturarla? –Ladeo la cabeza –¿no te preocupa que ellos se den cuenta y que llamen a la Clave?

–Si lo hacen, no podrán hacerles nada –el chico de cabellos plateados se acerca a un escritorio que había en la habitación y sostiene un cuchillo serafin, jugando y lanzando con sus manos –a quienes envié son gente muy especial

–¿Quiénes podrían ser tan especiales como para no matarlos? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados

–Una hija perdida del circulo Valentine. La ultima de los Blackwell –Uno.

–La pequeña hermanita del líder licántropo, Luke –Dos.

–Y la hija bastarda de los Lightwood –el cuchillo cae clavándose en el escritorio de madera.

Tres.

–Acaso ¿crees que las mataran? –El chico tiene una sonrisa larga, llena de sed de sangre –No, no lo harán, no podrán tocarles ni un pelo. Ni siquiera a la pequeña Blackwell. Parece un cachorro inofensivo, por eso la escogí, es buena para hacer engaños, no creerán que una cosita tan pequeña e inofensiva como ella pudiera ser tan letal, en Alacante no matan a menos que les parezca que sea un peligro. Ellas tres son tan letales como yo lo podría ser. No escogí gente al azar. No soy idiota. No a menos que me gustara perder aliados a lo loco. Yo solo quiero darles donde más les duele.

–Eres una mente criminal, Sebastian –digo con sarcasmo, pero no siento como si lo dijera a modo de chiste

–Mira quien lo dice –se acerca a mí, estirando su cuello para estar cerca de mi rostro como amenaza –el pequeño brujo que traicionó a sus amigos, el brujo que incluso es capaz de traicionar a su amado. Solo por algo más, por algo que yo tengo.

Se separa, y enarca una ceja, divertido.

–¿No es verdad, Magnus?


End file.
